


Una falsedad práctica es más útil que una verdad compleja

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intentó ser sutil, porque tanto ella como Shinpachi no sabían a qué atenerse. Pese al tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Gintoki era la clase de persona impredecible de la que uno nunca sabe qué esperar. —¡Estás loca! —vociferó, apretando la taza y mirando a la mujer con furia—¡Si es una niña todavía! —. Debía hallar a Kagura y tener una inevitable conversación. Sí, estaba enojado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Sorachi, Sorachi. Gintama le pertenece.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Agosto #1, Prompt #2. Evil Plot Raven [Fandom Insano]. Va para 10pairings también.

> " _Yo no estoy diciendo que va a ser fácil, estoy diciendo que valdrá la pena."_  
> 

* * *

Sería incapaz de darle la espalda; por muy enojado que estuviera, luego de haberle utilizado todos los calzoncillos en la refacción de un paragua roto, o por muy ofendido que se sintiera por haberle puesto en evidencia frente a Ketsuno Ana. No tendría la cobardía necesaria para desentenderse de ella.

Cierto es que, la chica del clima, ni ninguna chica, tendría por qué saber detalles tan personales de su vida privada. Si roncaba, si dormía a deshoras, si bebía directamente del pico, si no levantaba la tapa del inodoro e, incluso, si se olvidaba cinco de seis veces jalar la cadena. Ni tampoco era necesario que medio Kabuki supiera que no se bañaba todos los días o que detestaba limpiar. Sin embargo también era cierto que poco le preocupaba lo que podía llegar a pensar de él la gente que no lo conocía.

Y si bien la niña también podría resaltar alguna que otra cualidad, como que era un excelente cocinero, atento con las necesidades ajenas -aunque lo disimulase muy bien-, que gustaba de leer y contemplar las estrellas o alguna de esas sandeces que a las mujeres les gusta de los hombres -aunque fueran mentiras-, entendía que no había nada malo en recelar esa clase de información.

Aunque el noventa por ciento de las veces Kagura hablase pestes de él con las demás personas, sin que estas hubieran siquiera preguntado al respecto, sabían que nada de eso importaba a la hora de la verdad. Porque si quedaba atrapada en medio de un tifón, un incendio o el tráfico, o si un alien quería desayunarla, Gin siempre encontraría la forma de salvarla. Dejaría de lado todas esas ofensas con la facilidad con la que barremos con aquella mugre que nos impide ver tras el cristal el cielo azul.

Y si hablaba mal de él frente a las mujeres que lo rodeaban era por la sencilla razón de que no le gustaba que conocieran a Gin más de lo que ella podía. Algunas personas, como Shinpachi o Tae Shimura, podían argumentar que eso no era otra cosa más que celos, pero no… Gintoki, al menos, no lo veía de esa manera.

Y tal vez porque él, mejor que nadie, entendía cómo funcionaba esa extraña y atípica relación fraternal, no entendía la razón de semejante citación, ni mucho menos la expresión de Shinpachi, mezcla de preocupación y nerviosismo. No entendía tampoco las ridículas preguntas de la mujer, o al menos quería tratar de no entender, porque hacerlo implicaba caer en la cuenta de lo que le estaba queriendo sonsacar con tan poco tacto. Tan poco tacto porque Gintoki era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de la vil treta.

Podía increparles, exigirles que no dieran más vueltas innecesarias y le explicasen para qué demonios lo había citado, pero les dio tiempo y lugar a expresarse. En el fondo, ignorando la urgencia al respecto, quería dilatar lo más que pudiera ese momento.

Tae miró a su hermano, como si le estuviera pidiendo de manera indirecta que entretuviese a Kagura, pero en realidad solo quería sacarlo de en medio, evitarle el bochorno y así poder hablar con franqueza. Shinpachi no se dio por aludido, porque ese era un tema que también le concernía a él.

—Dime, Gin-san —musitó la mujer con una falsa sonrisa—, ¿Kagura se ha hecho alguna revisación médica en los últimos meses?

—No se ha quejado de ninguna dolencia —alzó un hombro, displicente—. No tenemos dinero para malgastar —Apoyó una mano en el suelo y se acomodó, soltando un suspiro de hartazgo, clara señal para la mujer de que lo mejor sería ir al punto.

—Dime, Gin-san —repitió Tae— ¿no la has notado cambiada? —intentó ser sutil, porque tanto ella como Shinpachi no sabían a qué atenerse con Gin-san. Pese al tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Gintoki era la clase de persona impredecible de la que uno nunca sabe qué esperar.

—Pues… no —fue sincero— ¿me llamaste para esto? ¿Para hacerme un cuestionario sobre Kagura? Podría haberte respondido por teléfono, mujer —se metió un dedo dentro de la nariz, simulando apatía—Soy un hombre muy ocupado —mintió.

—Es que no es fácil, Gin-san —Shinpachi quebró su silencio—… a mí me costó hacerme a la idea.

Que Shinpachi hubiera dicho aquello, apretando los puños y bajando la vista al suelo, logró inquietarlo, sin embargo no lo manifestó. Se acomodó, más atento, y tomando la taza bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido. Algo más fuerte que un té verde frío no le vendría nada mal.

—Dime, Gin-san, ¿Kagura tiene algún noviecito?

—¡Estás loca! —vociferó, apretando la taza y mirando a la mujer con furia—¡Si es una niña todavía!

Shinpachi tragó saliva y Tae rió con nerviosismo. Gintoki miró a uno y luego al otro.

—¿Qué están…? —quedó a medio decir y, en su silencio, ella aprovechó para continuar.

—Dime, Gin-san —tomó aire— ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le compraste apósitos femeninos?

Al mentado samurái le dio un tic en el ojo. La respiración se le cortó y, temblando, contó con los dedos. ¿Qué contaba? Los otros dos no lo supieron, si días, semanas, meses o años, pero sí comprendieron que habían logrado hacerle reparar en el detalle con todo el tino que habían sabido emplear.

Un nuevo silencio, pesado y amargo, sobrevino. Por largos segundos solo se oyó el suave tic tac del reloj Justway sobre el buró, mientras Tae y Shinpachi esperaban alguna reacción, la que fuera, antes que esa cerrada circunspección, tan neutral que no les daba indicio de ninguna emoción, positiva o negativa. De todos modos, por dentro, Gintoki estaba envuelto en una tormenta de emociones tan contradictorias que podía estallar de mil formas distintas; pero contrario a lo esperado por los hermanos, no abrió la boca, en cambio se puso de pie y caminó hasta el genkan.

—¿G-Gin-san? —Shinpachi se puso de pie al igual que su hermana, sorprendidos de que el adulto buscara irse sin compartir sus pensamientos. Al menos sacarlos de la terrible duda que los mellaba respecto a que si había comprendido o no. Gintoki salió al exterior y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, exhaló un profundo alarido.

—¡LA PUTA MADRE!

—Creo que entendió —murmuró Tae junto a Shinpachi.

Ambos esperaban enojo por parte de Gin-san, lo que no sabían es qué grado o nivel de furia iría a desencadenar esa noticia.

—Gin-san, cálmate —suplicó Shinpachi tratando de asistirlo cuando lo vio respirando con dificultad. Había llevado las manos a las rodillas y luego se había incorporado para asistir a su pobre corazón.

—¡¿Qué me calme, Patsuan?! —No con yerro pensaban que estaba a un paso del infarto… y a medio de la morgue— ¡Ustedes están insinuando lo que creo ¿y me tengo que calmar?!

—Que grites no hará que el problema desaparezca —opinó el joven con excesivo tino. Qué ganas sintió Gintoki de borrarle a golpes, de ser esa una forma de lograrlo, ese juicio tan certero. Necesitaba descargarse de alguna manera.

—¡¿Y quién fue el hijo de puta?! ¡Díganme! —Tomó a Shinpachi de los hombros y lo sacudió—¡Necesito saberlo antes de matarlo! ¡NO, no puedo matarlo, —reflexionó—tiene que hacerse responsable de los gastos! ¡Porque yo no pienso hacerme responsable de los traspiés hormonales de los demás! ¡Bastante tengo con los míos! ¡Cada día amanezco temiendo encontrar algún hijo no reconocido en la puerta de mi casa! —lo soltó cuando Tae se colgó de él para salvar a su hermano; el muchacho ya estaba tan azul que parecía un amanto—¡… COMO PARA ENCIMA HACERME CARGO DE LOS HIJOS AJENOS! —acabó por gritarle al cielo.

La efervescencia de esa incoherencia les dio a entender que la situación podría salirse de control. Sin embargo Shinpachi estaba aliviado, por extraño y discordante que fuera. Miró a su hermana con reproche, por si quiera suponer que el responsable podría haber sido Gin.

Dado el enojo de este era evidente su inocencia, Shinpachi ya lo sabía, pero aunque le doliese admitirlo, puertas adentro confesaba que también lo había temido al principio, es que su hermana sabía ser muy persuasiva. Por eso verlo tan enojado a Gin-san de alguna retorcida manera lo aliviaba.

—Tranquilízate y deja de gritar —reclamó Tae mirando hacia atrás.

—¡En este momento no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas!

—¡A mí no me grites, desgraciado! —elevó un dedo reclamando la falta; la situación a ella también le alteraba, al igual que Gintoki no dejaba de ver a Kagura como una hermanita pequeña. _Pequeña_ , sobre todo.

—¡Cálmense los dos! —se suponía que el chillón por naturaleza era él.

—¡Cálmate tú! —le gritó Gintoki—¡¿Te das cuenta de la situación?! ¡La Yorozuya no da suficiente como para alimentarnos a nosotros cuatro! ¡No hay cupo para sumar a uno más que encima no podrá trabajar! ¡Bastante tenemos con Sadaharu!

—¿Comparas una criatura con un perro? —Tae frunció el ceño.

—Nadie te obliga a hacerte responsable de la situación, pero… —intentó opinar Shinpachi.

—¡¿Qué nadie me obliga?! ¡Hablamos de Kagura! ¡¿Pretendes que me desentienda?! ¿Que la suba a un trasbordador con un cartel que diga "Lo siento, Umibouzu, ya no puedo hacerme cargo de ella, te la devuelvo"? —Respiró profundo y se sentó en el genkan.

No lo había hecho con Sadaharu, menos se desentendería de Kagura. No era un traje comprado para la fiesta de una noche que uno podía devolver con etiqueta cuando ya no le resultara útil.

—Por más que quisiera, ¡y realmente quiero! No podría abrirle la puerta y darle una patada —miró al chico cuando se sentó a su lado—puedo ser un poco miserable, pero no tanto, Patsuan. No tengo los escrúpulos necesarios para echarla…

—Ciertamente, Kagura aquí solo nos tiene a nosotros —Shinpachi esbozó una enorme sonrisa que lo sacó de esquema—, así que me alegra mucho oírte decir eso, por un momento pensé…

—¿Pensaste qué? —frunció el ceño, tan fastidiado que Shinpachi no se animó a continuar.

Hicieron silencio de nuevo, para tratar de tranquilizarse y de ordenar las ideas. Tae apoyó la espalda contra la pared y observó detenidamente al par sentado en el desnivel. Los rodeaba un aura negra y pesada.

—Tienes que hablar con ella —Tae no lo estaba sugiriendo, lo estaba ordenando.

—Primero quiero saber quién fue… —la miró con intensidad, todavía furioso. Ella solo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que esa clase de información escapaba de su poder y que aunque lo supiera, tampoco lo diría, porque hubiera sido ella misma quien se hubiera encargado del asunto.

Cuando habló del tema con Kagura, no había podido sonsacarle nada al respecto. Lo único que le había quedado claro era que Kagura necesitaba a Gintoki en ese momento, como nunca antes lo había necesitado; por lo tanto le era menester hacerle entender al supuesto adulto cual era su rol en esos momentos. Le gustase o no.

—Shin-chan —le habló a su hermano—, ve a buscarla.

Gintoki alzó las cejas cuando Shinpachi se puso de pie y se metió dentro de la casa. Ahora entendía mejor muchas actitudes. Comprendía por qué habían querido calmarlo y evitar que gritase, sin embargo pensaba con acierto que debía ser sincero con Kagura si pretendía que esta lo fuera, como evidentemente no lo había sido. Y eso lo llevó de vuelta al meollo del asunto.

Miró con más calma a la mujer y luego posó la vista al frente antes de hablar.

—Ella… ¿te lo contó o se lo preguntaste?

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

—Importa —dijo, sin explicar su exigencia.

—Gin-san —suspiró, caminando hacia él para sentarse—, lo que importa ahora es qué es lo que harás. Ella te necesita. Nos necesita —se corrigió.

—Lo sé.

—No, no parece que te des cuenta —negó, inclusive con la cabeza—, solo te pido que al menos hoy no la retes, ni le grites.

—No eres mi madre así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, quedé huérfano desde que era un fetito, te recuerdo.

—Estás muy enojado —reconoció y reprochó a la vez.

—No con ella —iba a completar "sino con el bastardo que la embarazó" pero recién caía en la cuenta de que Tae tenía razón.

En verdad también estaba enojado con Kagura; aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque quisiera esfumar esa emoción para permitirse ser de alguna utilidad, era así.

Y estaba enojado con ella por múltiples razones, algunas más complejas que otras. Por haberle ocultado esa noticia, por haberle tenido miedo –porque otra razón no le encontraba al irrefutable detalle de que lo hubiera hablado primero con Tae-, por no haberse cuidado de los depredadores cuando él se preocupaba día a día de dejarle muy en claro que todos los hombres son una porquería; ¡cuando él se preocupaba, día a día, de cuidarla! Se sentía, en verdad, como un padre vilmente traicionado. Sin embargo fue desechando en segundos muchas de esas conclusiones, sabía que en el calor del momento pensaba, decía y hacía muchas idioteces, y que si Kagura había recurrido a Otae no había sido solo por miedo.

Shinpachi volvió enseguida con una expresión en el rostro que le ayudó a caer en la cuenta de que no era el único en sentirse así, pero el chico no estaba enojado o decepcionado, simplemente triste.

—Se fue.

—Debe haber escuchado —Tae miró a Gintoki como si se lo estuviera increpando.

—Será mejor buscarla —propuso Gin poniéndose de pie y colocándose el bo en la cintura—, aunque es evidente que no quiere que yo la encuentre.

Shinpachi se alarmó al ver la determinación de su jefe.

—No hace falta que vayas armado.

—Tranquilo, idiota, sería incapaz de hacerle algo a ella, lo sabes —. Sus ojos despidieron una maldad nunca vista—, pero si me cruzo al hijo de puta que la embarazó, primero le sacaré el número de su cuenta bancaria y luego la capacidad masculina para andar divirtiéndose con niñas.

—Gin-san —Tae lo llamó antes de que se fuera—, Kagura es chica todavía, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero… ya no es una niña —vio que iba a replicar, cual padre, y lo entendía, a ella le costaba mucho admitir que Shinpachi ya era un hombre—. Es hora de que dejemos de verla como una niña, porque es evidente que ya no lo es…

Gintoki no asintió, no se mostró conforme con esa apreciación aunque lo estuviera a medias. A decir verdad, de haber admitido de buenas a primeras que Kagura estaba creciendo, pese a la maldición de Sazae-san, quizás nada de lo que ocurría estaría pasando. Hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente para afrontar la realidad y cuidarla de otra manera, ya no como una criatura que no era.

Ya, que le colgaran un cartel de mal hermano o mal padre sustituto por no haber enfrentado la realidad y, en consecuencia, haber tenido una charla más profunda con Kagura sobre el tema. Ahora ya era tarde para lamentaciones, era hora de actuar. Mataría a todo hombre con edad suficiente para procrear en todo Kabuki y listo, entre ellos estaría la victima buscada.

No… tenía otra prioridad en ese momento. Debía hallar a Kagura y tener una inevitable conversación.

Caminó por las calles de Kabuki y por las zonas que solía frecuentar la niña, poco a poco una extraña sensación empezó a oprimirle el pecho. No parecía buscarla en verdad, pues miraba el suelo, tratando de hallar dentro de él ese lado humano que cada tanto afloraba.

—Mierda, ¿y qué se supone que debo decirle? —Se daba cuenta de que no había tomado ningún curso, ni tampoco había leído en ningún libro, cómo enfrentar esa clase de situaciones. Por algo _Kami_ jamás lo había hecho padre o le había dado un hermano menor, como de pequeño deseó; porque _Kami_ es sabio. Sería un pésimo padre y hermano mayor, a las pruebas del presente se remitía. Lo cierto es que esa clase de asuntos delicados no está en ningún libro, ni se aprende mediante un curso. No le quedaba más que improvisar, como solía hacer cuando las situaciones de ese estilo, tan sentimentales, lo tomaban por sorpresa. Solía ser afortunado, así que debía dejarse llevar y, con suerte, lograba no meter la pata; como solía hacerlo el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces cuando no se daba a entender a los demás.

La imagen de Tae cruzó su mente mientras volvía a la Yorozuya y concluyó que las mujeres tenían un don especial para esos asuntos del corazón, al menos ella había tenido eso que a él le faltaba, y que a Kagura había llevado a buscarla.

¿Se sentía celoso de que Kagura hubiera confiado más en Tae que en él? Era una idiotez monumental; se rió de si mismo ante el bar de Otose. Ya era de noche, pero no le preocupaba tanto el detalle de que Kagura anduviera afuera a esas horas, era una chica que sabía cuidarse muy bien sola, al menos en aspectos muy concretos; porque ya le había demostrado que no sabía cuidarse un carajo en otros aspectos, también muy concretos.

Sí le preocupaba el irrefutable hecho de que había escapado de él. Vale, estaba enojado, tan furioso que se lo llevaban los demonios, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era sospechar que Kagura podía tenerle algo similar al miedo. Y en esa estúpida espiral de emociones se daba cuenta con pesar de que en realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo. Debía tomar en cuenta que quizás estaba asustada, que quizás se sentía sola. ¿Estaría avergonzada?

—Ah, demonios, ¿yo qué sé cómo piensan las jovencitas hoy en día?

—¿A quién le hablas? —Investigó Otose exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

Gintoki pensó en responderle que _a nadie_ de malos modos, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando vio el dedo de la anciana, el mismo que sostenía el cigarrillo, apuntando con sutileza a la figura diminuta sentada frente a ella, en uno de los bancos. Kagura tenía la cara hundida entre los brazos que descansaban con flacidez sobre la barra.

Gintoki nunca la había visto tan pequeña y dependiente, mucho menos frágil, como le pareció en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas levantó la cabeza; lo miró por unos segundos, como buscando adivinar si seguía enojado o qué tan enojado estaba, y se volvió a ocultar. Gintoki suspiró y perdió la mirada. Tama tenía la escoba entre las manos y miraba a los humanos con curiosidad, no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría. Catherine pasó a su lado con una caja y murmuró un desconcertante "pervertido" que le hizo volver en sí. Tama, entonces, hizo un ruido extraño, el mismo que usualmente hacía cuando guardaba información relevante, y susurró "Gintoki Sakata: pervertido". El samurái le clavó los ojos a la gata ladrona con el afán de que las miradas matasen, pero su prioridad era otra en ese momento y trató de concentrarse en ello.

—¿Ya comiste? —fue lo primero que le dijo a la niña luego de su aletargado e incómodo silencio. Kagura solo asintió—Vamos, es tarde —dio la vuelta esperando a que lo siguiera, Kagura bajó del banco y con desgana caminó tras él, sin levantar la vista, sin cambiar esa expresión y sin hablar. Al llegar a la Yorozuya Gintoki prendió la luz y trató de conciliarse con las palabras, pero no pudo—Ve a acostarte, mañana bien temprano tenemos que ir a ver a un médico.

Kagura volvió a asentir y como una autómata caminó hasta el reducido espacio que simulaba ser su habitación. Sadaharu la recibió con un ligero gemido de tristeza, ella se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras el perro le limpiaba las mejillas; su lengua era tan grande, que abarcaba toda su cara.

Gintoki no pudo dormir; bajó, compartió algunos tragos y algunas palabras con la vieja y volvió a subir a la medianoche. La televisión quedó encendida en el mismo canal todas aquellas horas que permaneció a la espera de que se hiciera de día. Quería llegar cuanto antes al médico y acabar con el "problema", al menos uno de los tantos que tenía.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado levemente dormido cuando se sobresaltó al oír el ruido de la puerta, seguido del tímido saludo de Shinpachi. No había sido como a diario, un estruendoso "¡Buenos días, Gin-san, Kagura-chan!".

Apenas llegó a la sala, miró a su intento de jefe y se lo cuestionó a raja tabla.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

Gintoki negó con la cabeza, incapaz de poder explicarle que aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido. El temor constante a decir algo incorrecto, a embarrarla, a lastimarla irremediablemente, había sido más fuerte que el coraje que ostentaba en batalla.

—Gin-san —reprochó el joven frunciendo el ceño, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Kagura abrió con violencia la puerta mirándolos entre ojos. Molesta, tal vez, de que estuvieran murmurando sobre ella.

Desayunaron en un silencio acojonante. Gintoki seguía mirando la televisión como si fuera lo más elemental a hacer en un momento como ese; Kagura no dejaba de mirar su cuenco con arroz, mientras que Shinpachi hacía acotaciones banales para ver si con eso podía arrastrarlos a iniciar una conversación, pero nada… todo intento era respondido con gruñidos que simulaban contestaciones o negaciones. Movían la cabeza, indicando estar en desacuerdo o de acuerdo, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas, al menos hasta que Gintoki se puso de pie.

—¿Estás lista? Vamos —no esperó respuesta, caminó hasta el genkan y se calzó. Sin lavarse la cara, sin prepararse, salió a la calle mientras los otros dos lo seguían como los polluelos a mamá pato.

Shinpachi suspiró, quería estirar un brazo y confortar a Kagura, más allá de que existieran grandes probabilidades de que ella le saliera con algo previsible como "no me abraces, Pachi, me da asco que un chico me abrace" o un "no necesito nada de ti, cuatro ojos"; en verdad no le importaba, si ello ayudaba a que el ambiente cambiara un poco. Por otro lado tenía ganas de darle una patada en la nuca a Gintoki a ver si así le arreglaba un poco esa cabeza hueca que tenía.

Al llegar, el recibimiento fue frío. Gintoki no era de dar vueltas con los asuntos importantes, así que fue al grano preguntándole al médico si era posible abortar. Shinpachi abrió grande los ojos y el alarido nació, había sido más fuerte que él.

—¡Gin-san! —Si no había hablado con ella del tema, era evidente que esa decisión la había tomado él solo, y si bien entendía la situación en la que estaban envueltos, Kagura debería ser quien tomara esa importante resolución, aunque no tuviera la madurez necesaria. Sin embargo, tal como lo esperó Gintoki, e incluso había podido vislumbrar desde antes, ella no objetó nada.

Todavía era una niña, por mucho que Tae insinuara que debían dejar de verla como tal. Se sentó en el banco y se miró las sandalias que llevaba puestas ese día, sus pies se balanceaban con languidez mientras tarareaba la canción de un comercial con apatía.

Luego de los estudios pertinentes el médico determinó que Kagura estaba de casi cuatro meses; tres y medio, para más exactitud. En esas circunstancias el aborto era imposible, muy riesgoso. Gintoki recibió la noticia con ecuanimidad, sin mostrar aliento o frustración, aunque en verdad estuviera aliviado de no tener que lidiar con una decisión de esa índole, tan moral; de nuevo se limitó a preguntar por las indicaciones, qué debían tomar en cuenta o qué se debía hacer de ahora en más. A ver si por casualidad el doctor tenía algún libro de cómo ser padre sin ser padre; pero no, nada de eso.

Al volver a la Yorozuya, Gintoki caminó hasta el escritorio y acaparó la atención de los chicos sin darles tiempo siquiera a sentarse.

—Bien, Kagura… —colgó un pizarrón en la ventana. La superficie del mismo estaba cubierta de papeles con el nombre de todos los hombres que habitaban Kabuki—Dime si el responsable está en esta lista y señálalo.

—¡Pero Gin-san!

— _Sh_ , usted se calla Shimura, la pregunta es para la señorita Kagura. Diez paquetes de sukonbu a quien responda bien esta pregunta.

—¡Esto no es la escuela!

—Cielo santo —espetó Gintoki—, ¡el nerd siempre quiere dar todas las respuestas, ¿verdad?! ¡Sea buen compañero!

—¡¿Por qué mi nombre también está ahí?! —se quejó Shinpachi señalando el pizarrón con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡Todos son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! ¡Y todos merecen morir bajo la furia de Gin-san hasta que se demuestre lo contario!

—¡Entonces ponte tú también! ¡Y suicídate!

El ruido de la fusuma cerrándose les hizo dejar de gritar y reparar en que Kagura se había encerrado en su cuarto. Fue ese el momento que Shinpachi aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el brazo a su jefe.

—Ve a hablar con ella.

—No me pegues, cuatro ojos —le devolvió el golpe, recibiendo otro a cambio. Acabaron revolcándose en el suelo, haciendo llaves extrañas como meter los dedos dentro de la nariz y otras zonas corporales menos felices. Hasta que, agitado, Gintoki lo corrió de malos modos y se puso de pie.

Abrió la fusuma y contempló la espalda de la niña, cerró los ojos por un breve segundo y se masajeó la nuca. Al ver ese gesto, tan significativo en un hombre como él, Shinpachi pudo conciliarse internamente con Gintoki. Se daba cuenta de que era mucho más difícil para él, de lo que a simple vista parecía.

Sin embargo Gintoki no habló, no era su estilo. Hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance o que, juzgaba, Kagura podría llegar a necesitar en un momento como ese, mucho más complicado para ella, que para los demás. Apoyó una mano sobre su menudo brazo y la obligó con delicadeza a dar la vuelta. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, ella se dejó abrazar.

Gintoki permaneció en esa posición, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la niña, repitiéndose precisamente eso, que era muy joven para ser mamá. ¿Qué podía saber Kagura de bebés si a duras penas lograba atenderse a sí misma? Suspiró unas doscientas veces más, esperando a que dejara de llorar en su pecho todo lo que debía llorar para, de una buena vez, enfrentar la realidad y lo que vendría por delante.

Shinpachi no supo qué hacer, se sentía incómodo y desencajado, casi sobrante. Fue a la cocina a colocar la tetera al fuego, tomar algo caliente les sentaría bien a los tres… ¡a los cuatro! Ahora en la Yorozuya serían cinco con Sadaharu, debería empezar a hacerse a la idea y tenerlo presente.

No sentía que iba acorde con el ambiente reinante, pero la idea empezaba a agradarle; pues dudaba ser tío de otra manera, el carácter de su hermana le jugaba en contra.

Shinpachi se fue ese día sintiéndose tranquilo, sabiendo que aquellos dos se habían reconciliado a su manera y que sabrían lidiar con la situación. A su particular manera… pero lo lograrían.

Y así empezó lo que Gintoki llamaría "abuso post-embarazo", porque Kagura se valía de su estado para comerle el chocolate sin culpa y argumentar un satisfecho: "Antojos, Gin-chan, antojos", así que él debía quedarse mirando cómo ese _hollow_ que Kagura llevaba dentro se devoraba sin remordimientos sus preciadas golosinas cual si fueran almas.

Fue muy duro para Gintoki tener que sacrificar copas de helados, barras dulces y porciones de tortas. De todas formas, astuto, trataba de extorsionarla con ello: "si me dices quién es el padre, te la daré", pero Kagura empezaba una rabieta y a llamarlo malnacido sin corazón, mal amigo, insensible, entre otras linduras y Gintoki no podía con eso. Sencillamente no podía.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que su panza comenzaba a notarse y crecer fue motivo suficiente para detener esa trituradora humana en la que se había convertido Kagura. Su apetito era voraz, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora tenía excusas para quedarse con las porciones de Shinpachi y Gintoki, y si se descuidaban, hasta las de Sadaharu.

Aun así ella era selectiva, con eso de que el médico había dicho que debía comer bien, Gintoki había tenido que empeñar un riñón para comprar pescado sin mercurio, así como de tener siempre gas en la moto, porque no fuera a ser cosa que a la niña de la casa le diera un antojo a las cuatro de la mañana, como solía darle cada tanto.

¿Cuántas noches se había despertado en mitad de la madrugada con un manotazo de ella y un "quiero sukonbu, Gin-chan"?

_—¡¿Dónde quieres que consiga sukonbu a las tres de la mañana?!_

Y Kagura le salía con algún cuento chino -nunca mejor dicho- sobre que en la plaza que había a tres ciudades un hombre vendía sukonbu las veinticuatro horas. Claro que le tomaba tanto llegar que siempre podía comprar en el camino cuando las tiendas apenas comenzaban a abrir. Gintoki había advertido la treta sucia de la chica, pero no podía con su carita desolada de "no tengo a nadie más a quién pedírselo, Gin-chan… si tu no vas, voy a morir de tristeza".

Y claro, había empezado a preocuparse por su belleza, así, de un día para el otro. Y las cremas para mujeres no eran siquiera un bien necesario y, en cambio, eran demasiadas caras. Con eso sí pudo negociar. Cada porquería que Kagura veía en la televisión y que prometía imposibles, era porquería que de seguro Kagura quería; pero Gin se la hizo fácil, o "las cremas y chucherías de la tv" o "los antojos", él no podía económicamente con todo, y Kagura lo sabía, por muchas rabietas que hiciera.

Se podía decir que Gintoki aprendió a tenerle la paciencia que nunca antes le había tenido, y eso era mucho decir, porque Gintoki precisamente era quien mejor la aguantaba.

Durante esos días desfilaron una serie de hombres por la Yorozuya, Shinpachi debía cuidar de que así como entraban, salieran vivos de la furia de Gin-san, quien trataba de endosarle la criatura a cada infeliz que por allí pasaba, previa citación. El interrogatorio siempre era el mismo, por eso, en poco tiempo, todo Kabuki parecía estar al tanto del estado de Kagura.

No debería sorprenderle que los vecinos cuchichearan a sus espaldas y empezaran a verlo con más recelo que antes. Nunca faltaba la vieja entrometida -y no, no era Otose- que se acercaba a Kagura para preguntarle con el tacto que no sabían tener, en calidad de qué vivía con él.

Solo una vez, Kagura, harta de las pocas sutiles averiguaciones que hacían sus vecinos, se animó a bromear con seriedad diciendo que eran amantes; amantes muy apasionados para empeorar el panorama.

Gintoki tuvo que permanecer oculto de la turba violenta por al menos una semana, hasta que Otose y Saigô intervinieron. Cuando después pudo volver, tuvo una seria charla con Kagura al respecto, ¡¿es que pretendía que lo sepultaran vivo?! ¿Quién saldría con la moto a las tres de la madrugada en busca de sukonbu?

_—Es que estaba harta, Gin-chan, estaba harta…_

Él también, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para salir con semejante cuento, en semejante estado. Aunque, en el fondo y no tanto, poco le importaba lo que pensara la gente: que si el padre era él o que si no había sabido cuidarla como era debido. Que les partiera un rayo.

Había pensado en ir a hacer la denuncia a la policía, para ver si así podía dar con el verdadero culpable, pero dada la situación, temía ser él quien acabara tras las rejas. Bastante había tenido con los ataques de histeria de una siempre histérica Sarutobi, sin descontar las amenazas de muerte de Tsukuyo aunadas a sus contradictorios "espero que sean felices, bastardo pervertido".

Quería un poco de paz. Solo un poco… y pensar que esa odisea recién comenzaba.


	3. Chapter 3

El teléfono llevaba sonando un buen rato para cuando entró a la Yorozuya. En el sillón, Gintoki y Kagura mantenían una feroz batalla por lo que, parecía ser, era la última barra de chocolate que quedaba, no en la Yorozuya, en el Universo. Se notaba de que Gintoki trataba de no usar su verdadera fuerza, y así tenía todas las de perder bajo la furia de una yato.

—Ey, ustedes dos… ¿no escuchan que el teléfono está sonando? —atendió y le pasó la llamada a su jefe al tratarse de trabajo.

En pocos segundos Gintoki aceptó la oferta que le hacían, mientras Kagura aprovechaba la distracción para zamparse el trozo de golosina.

—¡Desgraciada! —la señaló con enojo—No señora, no se lo decía a usted, solo le hablaba al monstruo con el que vivo… de acuerdo, deje todo en nuestra manos y despreocúpese, la _Yorozuya Gin-chan_ se encargará.

Shinpachi lo miró con una sonrisa cuando colgó.

—Trabajo, ¿cierto? —ya se había dado cuenta, pero quería la confirmación.

Al ver el cruel destino de su barrita, Gintoki suspiró y descansó un brazo dentro de la yukata.

—Así es, deberemos organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para el hijo de alguien importante, no sé quién, no retuve el nombre ni me interesa —comentó indiferente, rascándose la pierna con el empeine de uno de sus pies descalzos.

—Pero, Gin-san —se alarmó Shinpachi—, ¿qué sabemos nosotros de fiestas de cumpleaños de gente de la alta sociedad?

—Absolutamente nada, Pachi —alzó los hombros—, pero necesitamos el trabajo, así que…

—Eh, Gin-chan —Kagura habló con la boca llena—, si solo es organizar yo también quiero ir.

—Tú puedes valerte de tu estado y abusar de toda la bondad que desprende la maravillosa persona de Gin-san y tomarte el día —dijo con fastuosidad.

—Pero con Sadaharu nos aburrimos mucho, Gin-chan —la chica se estiró boca arriba sobre el sillón, desahuciada; su gran panza asomó como una leve loma.

—No le hará mal, Gin-san —opinó Shinpachi—, no es un trabajo riesgoso ni tampoco que implique desgaste físico.

—Es que con ella nunca se sabe, ¿cuántos trabajos tranquilos tuvimos que acabaron convirtiéndose en trabajos violentos?

—Pero en caso de que vuelva a pasar… —intentó argumentar ella—¡Ahí estará Gin-chan para cuidarme!

El adulto suspiró con exageración.

—Santo Dios… soy tan débil —murmuró, mirándola con resignación—, ok, te dejaré ser parte, pero nada de comerte todo y hacer desastres, ah, y Sadaharu se queda, un perro nada puede saber de fiestas.

—¡Genial! —la chica se sentó con dificultad en el sillón—¿Entonces? Tenemos que pensar en la comida, en una fiesta siempre hay comida.

—¿Los gastos correrán por nuestra cuenta?

—Por supuesto que no —Gintoki sacó el anotador del cajón—, bueno, lo primero será ir a Yoshiwara y conseguir algunas chicas, de paso también algunos juguetes.

—Gin-san —Shinpachi lo miró entre ojos—, es una fiesta de cumpleaños, no una despedida de soltero.

—Por eso, Shinpachi —despotricó con suma obviedad—después de todo, nuestra pobre víctima ¡digo: afortunado cliente! cumple veinte años, no querrá cantar el feliz cumpleaños y soplar las velas, en tal caso querrá un _puff-puff_ y que le soplen la vela a él.

—Comida, mucha comida —siguió repitiendo Kagura.

—Sí, la comida es importante. —Garabateó en la hoja mientras veía como Shinpachi se ponía de pie.

—¡Kilos de sukonbu y arroz con huevo!

—No creo que la gente quiera comer eso, Kagura —se animó a contradecir Shinpachi mientras buscaba su abrigo.

—Por supuesto —Gintoki asintió cruzándose de brazos y piernas, en un gesto algo solemne—, la gente rica come cosas…

—¡Ricas! —completó Kagura—¡Y la gente pobre cosas pobres, como nosotros!

—¿Adónde vas, Shinpachi? —acabó por preguntar el jefe—¿Todavía no empezamos a trabajar y ya quieres escapar?

—Nada de eso, idiota. Iré a hablar con mi hermana; quizás Kyubei-san pueda darnos algunos consejos.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —Gintoki se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Kagura lo frenó, tomándolo de la yukata para jalar de ella y llamarle la atención.

—Gin-chan, mis pechos son enormes, tienen el tamaño del África.

—¡Kagura-chan! —exclamó Shinpachi horrorizado por tanta franqueza.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, mujer? —Gintoki frunció el ceño—El médico te dijo que iba a ser normal que tu cuerpo creciera; más si comes como lo haces, desgraciada.

—Sí, pero es que… si va a ser una fiesta debería al menos llevar sostén, ¿no te parece?

Gintoki lo entendió en ese momento, buscó en la billetera y, separando las pelusas, dio con algunos billetes y monedas.

—Pídele a Otae que te acompañe a comprarte ropa. No tengo mucho dinero.

—Miserable —murmuró ella al recibir lo que apenas le alcanzaría para un sostén nuevo—. Esto no me va a alcanzar ni para el bretel, Gin-chan —sollozó.

—¡Por eso te digo que le pidas a ella que te acompañe! —vociferó para después mirarla entre ojos—Quizás pueda prestarte o comprarte algún kimono.

—Miserable —repitió Shinpachi con desprecio.

Los tres caminaron hasta la casa de los Shimura y, mientras Otae y Kagura iban de compras, siendo la primera vilmente engañada, los hombres concertaron una cita con el futuro líder de clan Yagyû para estar al tanto de lo que comen en las altas esferas. No fuera a ser cosa que comieran oro molido y ellos no lo supieran.

En la calle Gintoki no dejaba de buscar al culpable en cada rostro masculino.

…

En el silencio reinante pudo escuchar el suspiro del mayor. Shinpachi lo miró con reserva, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas. Quizás no era un buen momento para hablar del tema, pero hasta ese momento, Gintoki no se había desprendido de Kagura y no habían podido conversarlo.

O mejor sería decir que Kagura no se desprendía del mayor, tal vez porque en su estado se sentía más vulnerable, pero era evidente que encontraba un refugio en él que no hallaba en cualquier otra persona. Y si no era Gin-san, porque claro, por mucho que este entendiera los miedos y las necesidades de la niña, todavía prefería seguir haciendo algunas actividades solo -como ir al baño o asearse- en esos ratos, ella se refugiaba bajo el ala de Otose.

—¿Kagura te dijo algo?

—¿De qué? —le contestó distraído, para luego mirar al frente y volver a suspirar—Pues… no.

—¿Se lo volviste a preguntar?

—Mil veces —se quejó—, pero la muy maldita es una verdadera tumba. Cada vez que le menciono el tema, monta en cólera y rompe toda la casa.

—Debes enfrentarla.

Gintoki lo miró frunciendo el ceño y Shinpachi se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no era tan fácil. No se trataba de obligarle a decir algo que no quería revelar; debía tener sus motivos, y aunque ellos tenían cierto derecho a saber -por su evidente compromiso con el tema-, no tenía sentido hacerla enojar y ponerla en contra. Bastante difícil era de tratar ya de por sí.

—¡Enfréntala tú! —le gritó, asustado con la idea—Está muy susceptible. Además —murmuró bajo, mirando hacia la puerta por donde el intermediario se había ido luego de atenderlos—, no es tampoco que pueda ponerle un arma en la cabeza. No quiere hablar del tema, y mientras ella no quiera hacerlo, mucho no puedo hacer —alzó los hombros—, pero sé que tarde o temprano lo sabremos. Ella misma se _pisará_ sola y se dejará en evidencia —presuntuoso se golpeteó la sien con el dedo índice—¡Nada se le escapa a Gin-san! —afirmó alzando las cejas por un breve lapso.

—Bueno, entonces explícame cómo es que se te escapó lo del embarazo —había sido un golpe bajo—. Lo siento, Gin-san —miró la madera, buscando redención allí quizás—, para mí también es… complicado, más que nada porque —se encogió de hombros— ¿qué sabemos de bebés? Además… tú lo dijiste, la Yorozuya no está en una buena situación y…

—Ey, Shinpachi —lo calló con suavidad—, tú no deberías preocuparte por esos asuntos —le sonrió—, no es normal, un chico de tu edad no se anda preguntando esas cosas. Se droga recreativamente, tiene sexo irresponsable como Kagura, sale con sus amigos a emborracharse hasta vomitar en las esquinas; pero no se pregunta por mamaderas y pañales, o al menos no debería.

Shinpachi se ajustó los lentes. Vaya consejo le daba el supuesto adulto responsable.

—Bueno, perdón por no ser un chico normal de mi edad. Y perdón por preocuparme por mis amigos.

—Lo que quiero decir —parecía que no le había escuchado, pero sí—, es que de esas cosas se encargará Gin-san, que por algo es el adulto. Eso sí… —entrecerró los ojos—deberé bajarte el sueldo, una criatura representa muchos gastos.

—Podrías empezar por pagarme el sueldo, alguna vez —exigió entre dientes.

Dejaron de cuchichear entre ellos cuando escucharon que alguien se aproximaba. La fusuma se abrió y por ella apareció Tôjô.

—La señorita está muy ocupada, así que yo los atenderé. A último momento el Bakufu requirió su presencia y me pidió que me presentara en su lugar para brindarles toda la ayuda posible.

—Vaya ayuda puede darnos este —murmuró Shinpachi decepcionado.

—Perfecto, el hombre que necesitábamos —se cruzó de brazos.

—Gin-san, no estarás pensando en… —Shinpachi lo miró con desconfianza—¡Habíamos quedado en que era una fiesta de cumpleaños no una despedida de soltero!

…

Kagura miraba el vestido tras el cristal, mientras la mujer parada a su lado la contemplaba a ella en el reflejo. El vientre crecido apenas se le notaba.

—¿Kagura-chan?

—Ese me gusta —señaló con una sonrisa, para enseguida hacerla desaparecer—, pero el miserable de Gin-chan no me lo va a comprar nunca.

—¿Kagura-chan? —volvió a repetir—¿Cómo llevas el embarazo? —No supo si esa había sido una buena forma de introducir el tema, pero sabía que debía conseguir alguna manera de acercarse.

Kagura no tenía ninguna figura femenina alrededor y, bueno, podía sentir pudor al hablar de ciertos temas con un hombre. Sobre todo si ese hombre es Gintoki Sakata.

La chica apretó los puños, enseriándose aún más.

—No quiero hablar del tema, no voy a hablar del tema —reiteró con énfasis.

—Está bien, no es que vaya a preguntarte quién es el padre —su risa fue forzosa además de nerviosa—, sin embargo —puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y le obligó a dar la vuelta—, es importante para todos nosotros saber… es decir, a Gin-san y a mí, a Shinpachi tampoco, nos interesa tanto saber quién es el padre, como saber si tú… estás bien.

Gruñó, insatisfecha con su pobre elocuencia. Había querido dejarle en claro que el asunto no pasaba tanto por la paternidad ausente, aunque eso tuviera peso, sino más bien por su integridad.

Se dio cuenta que hablarle a la Kagura del reflejo le resultaba más fácil, así que se concentró en ello y lo soltó, mientras la miraba con el vidrio de intermediario.

—Eres chica, pero con la edad suficiente para sentir deseo —sonrió—, yo también tuve tu edad y soy mujer. Sé lo que es enamorarse y sentir que una es capaz de entregarse. Yo nunca lo hice —aseguró—, porque nunca encontré al hombre ideal, pero…

—Yo quise —dijo de golpe, cerrando los ojos—, maldición, los adultos son tan idiotas para hablar de sexo —negó con la cabeza—. No —reiteró mirándola—, no soy una niña. Nadie me violó, ni me forzó, ni me engañó con sukonbu, ni…

—Perfecto —suspiró aliviada—, porque a decir verdad… —parloteó, insinuando lo que pensaba con cuidado— tú no tienes muchos hombres a tu alrededor, es decir, vives con Gin y… —silenció al ver la dura mirada de la chica por su clara indirecta.

—Gin-chan me cuida —afirmó con dureza. Sin embargo de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado severa, cuando en verdad debería sentirse contenta al reparar en lo mucho que la jefa estaba preocupada por ella. En una cambio abismal de emociones, le sonrió, cerrando los ojos—¡Gracias por preocuparte, jefa! Pero… —reflexionó—, no sé por qué la gente tiende a creer que Gin-chan podría hacer algo así. Por empezar es un idiota, así que aunque quisiera ponerme una mano encima le rompería todos los huesos.

Otae rió, porque eso era verdad. Nadie podría forzar a Kagura, al menos no sin sufrir serias consecuencias.

—Me alegra oír algo así.

—¿De veras pensaste que…? —plantó una cara de sentido asco—¿Gin-chan y yo? ¡Jefa, eso es un asco!

Otae rió más fuerte al ver la cara de la chica, roja de la vergüenza y verde del asco. Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa.

—Gin-san es un desastre —admitió Tae—, y no se arregla, pero si lo hiciera seguro luciría mucho más guapo. No es un hombre tan desagradable si dejas de lado su vagancia, su terquedad, sus pocas mentiras blancas, su lenguaje muchas veces grosero —apuntó con el dedo índice levantado—, también tiene cualidades… —tardó un rato en encontrarlas—es un samurái —guardó silencio—es… diplomático —miró la tierra como si en ella pudiera encontrar cualidades positivas—sabe sorprendernos... además a su manera nos cuida y siempre es leal —miró al frente, con una sonrisa cálida—, es de esa clase de persona sincera y transparente que, sabes, atravesará el mundo, recorrerá cielo y tierra, pero siempre estará a tu lado. Aunque nunca tiene nada, porque es un muerto de hambre, es la persona que más nos da. Será pobre en lo material, pero…

—¡Jefa! —se espantó con su propia conclusión—¡¿No me digas que te gusta Gin-chan?! —volvió a plantar esa cara de asco que le había dedicado minutos atrás.

—Kagura-chan —le sonrió con falso candor—vuelves a insinuar algo así, sobre todo en la calle y a los gritos, y te arrojo al río con tu bebé en el vientre. ¿Vale?

Luego de esa amenaza, y con suma naturalidad, cambiaron de tema. No había nada más por decir al respecto, después de todo Kagura, mejor que nadie, conocía a Gintoki. Ella ya sabía que podía contar con _Gin-chan_ , siempre lo tenía presente; de hecho para ella era algo tan natural que lo pre- suponía de antemano.

De ahí a que se sintiera tan desencajada cuando presenció su furia en la casa de los Shimura; se había ido corriendo porque no quería ser una carga para Gin, él no se merecía eso, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

La jefa tenía razón, aunque Gin fuera un desastre, se hacía querer mucho. Y esa sensación, inigualable, de que no importaba nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, Gin siempre estaría ahí para ella, le hacía sonreír cuando pensaba en eso… cuando pensaba en él.


	4. Chapter 4

El cumpleaños fue llevado a cabo a los dos días, y en el desmadre previsible que fue, Gintoki se dio cuenta de dos _realidades_ irrefutables, primero que debía escuchar más seguido a Shinpachi, segundo que debía conseguirse un empleo de verdad si no quería morirse de hambre y matar, en el proceso, a una inocente criatura. Claro que la segunda conclusión era como un plan C, y pensaba poner primero en marcha el A. El B lo inventaría cuando fallara el A.

—Lo siento, Gin-chan —lloriqueó Kagura ya de vuelta en la Yorozuya, mirando como su jefe se ponía hielo en el golpe que le había dejado el Shinsengumi en la frente como suvenir del cumpleaños fallido—, de verdad, no quise pegarle al cumpleañero.

—¡ _No quise hospitalizarlo_ , querrás decir! —vociferó.

—… pero es que era la primera porción de torta y las mujeres, embarazadas y niños tienen prioridad. Yo cumplo con las tres, soy mujer, estoy embarazada y tengo un niño dentro. ¡Tú me lo dijiste, Gin-chan! ¡Que tenía que hacer respetar mis derechos!

—¡Yo también llevo un niño dentro de mi alma y no por eso lo golpeé! ¡Me había puesto segundo en la fila y ya me tocaba, maldición!

—Por empezar, Gin-san —reprochó Shinpachi—haber contratado un stripper hombre para la madre, fue una idea muy desacertada. Ya bastante con la chica que salía de la torta.

—Yo quería comer torta —volvió a lloriquear Kagura.

—Creo que ahí todo se fue a pique —concluyó Gintoki—. Da igual —cortó por lo sano al ver que los reproches empezaban a ser dirigidos a él—. Siempre nos queda Otose; necesitamos dinero. ¡Encima esos desagradecidos no nos pagaron nada!

—Bastante con que cubrieron los gastos —opinó el chico con acierto—. ¿Vas a pedirle trabajo a Otose? —alzó las cejas, viéndolo con descreimiento.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres mayores, Shinpachi?

—¡Ya te dije que no voy a hacer eso!

—Bueno, entonces, si no es la vieja nos queda… Saigô.

Shinpachi, resignado, negó con la cabeza; no sabía qué era peor, si disfrazarse de "Pachi" o si seducir a Otose. Iba a reprocharle a su jefe el nivel de esclavitud al que era sometido y a reclamar sus propios derechos, como bien había dicho Kagura, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver la expresión de Gintoki. Este miraba a Kagura con las cejas levantadas, muy atento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dejando la compresa con hielo de lado.

—Nada, es que mi panza… —se la señaló.

—¿Qué, tienes gases? Ve al baño que los tuyos apestan.

—¡No, imbécil! —gritó ella—¡Además ni que los tuyos fueran flores!

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué es, qué pasa? —exigió de nuevo.

—Lo siento… raro —pestañeó.

Gintoki se paró del sillón y caminó hasta ella tratando de no reflejar su preocupación, debía evitar contagiarla de esas emociones en su estado tan delicado. Posó la mano en el vientre de ella y aguardó.

En ese breve lapso se dio cuenta de algunos detalles que podían pecar de intrascendentes por lo evidente, pero que para él tenían mucho significado. Porque era la primera vez que tocaba el vientre redondeado de Kagura; era la primera vez que tomaba real consciencia de que allí, detrás de su mano, había una criatura y de que esa criatura tenía vida y, lastimosamente, dependía de él. Era así, porque Kagura no podría sola.

Fue leve, apenas un imperceptible movimiento que por serlo le hizo dudar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ahora era Shinpachi quien empezaba a preocuparse.

—Nada es que… —sonrió Gin respondiéndole a los dos, pero mirándola a ella—se mueve, tonta —retiró la mano con cuidado—, es eso nada más, se está moviendo. Creo —dudó, metiéndose el dedo dentro de la oreja para escarbarse—, no soy médico.

—Se siente raro.

Gintoki tomó distancia de los dos y murmurando un "empezaré a hacer la pobre cena", se recluyó en la cocina. Quería estar solo y tratar de alejar de su mente tantas cuestiones. El mayor problema que tenía era ese, que era muy mental, _demasiado_. La cabeza iba a explotarle con miles de conflictos.

Comprendía que debía serenarse para pensar en frío, pero era más fuerte que él esa tendencia a analizar todo en el calor del momento, a buscar mil escenarios distintos, con sus mil caminos a tomar.

Si alguien pudiera mirar dentro de su cabeza para entender cómo funcionaba, se encontraría con miles de diapositivas que navegaban a través de un canal ficticio, sin control y sin aparente relación entre ellas, un microsegundo de cataratas de imágenes, personas y frases aisladas; siendo la de Umibouzu la que más se repetía.

No, no debía encariñarse tanto con la idea que con tanta sutileza acariciaba, primero debía analizar a consciencia toda posible alternativa. Quería lo mejor para Kagura y para ello no debía ser egoísta.

…

Cuando esa tarde, en su cuarto y luego de que su hermana les dejara un refrigerio, Gintoki le dijo que iba a ser un varón, Shinpachi pudo verlo con claridad por primera vez.

El adulto trataba de disimular su propia emoción, pero esta era evidente en las sonrisas reprimidas, en el brillo de los ojos y en la emoción contenida que le imprimía a cada palabra cuando hablaba del bebé que venía en camino.

Aunque se lo preguntase, lo negaría, y por mucho que lo negase, Shinpachi percibía que Gin empezaba a encariñarse con la situación. No era para menos, convivía con ella y debía padecerla embarazada y todo, ¿cómo no hacerlo en el día a día?

—¿Y qué más dijo el médico?

—Que ya está de cinco meses y que debe cuidarse mucho del sol.

—Es una yato —lo miró entre ojos y Gin asintió.

—Imagina su humor.

La noticia no le había caído nada bien a la pobre Kagura. Por su condición y su raza, era tan delicada al sol que directamente se había convertido en un vampiro. De mal en peor los días nublados a esa altura del calendario solían ser los menos.

El médico también le habló de otras cuestiones, asuntos que el mismo Gin llegó a preguntar por interés; después de todo, argumentaba, alguien tenía que hacerse responsable y Kagura no parecía muy dispuesta a retener cierto caudal de información.

Así que era el supuesto adulto responsable el que estaba al tanto de todo lo referente sobre un embarazo yato. Conocía la medicación que Kagura debía tomar, la cantidad, las horas, los estudios hechos y por hacer. Incluso el médico, al ver al padre tan comprometido, le sugirió hacer un curso de pre-parto.

" _Oh, no_ " le había dicho al médico esa mañana, carcajeando apenas y agitando una mano, " _no soy el padre de esa criatura, acaso, ¿me veo como un pedófilo? ¿Cómo un malnacido capaz de mancillar un pequeño capullo_?" había dejado de sonreír _"¡¿cómo un hijo de puta al que le importa poco dejarle la faena a los demás?! ¡Porque claro, es todo muy divertido_ durante _, pero después hay consecuencias! ¡¿Es que hoy un día un_ _puff puff_ _no es suficiente para los jóvenes, no se conforman con el sexo oral?! ¡Ni hablemos del sexo seguro! ¡Por algo se inventó el sexo anal!_ "

Estuvo despotricando por alrededor de media hora, hasta que se percató de que el médico estaba tan asustado que había llamado a los gritos al guardia. Cuando reaccionó lo tenía agarrado por el cuello mientras le gritaba en la cara un desquiciado "¡¿ _quién fue_?!".

—¿Y… lo vas a hacer? —Shinpachi trató de no sonreír, sin embargo la mueca nació; cohibida, pero asomó.

—Pues —Gin se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó.

—Oh, lo vas a hacer…

—Son gratuitas, sino no lo haría —cerró los ojos por un breve instante en un gesto de aparente presunción—. Mañana empieza la primera clase —de inmediato trató de justificarse—¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo! La medicina aquí es muy cara y si el niño quiere nacer en el peor momento, y algo me dice que con la madre que tiene va a nacer en el peor momento —abrió grande los ojos aterrado con esa idea—¡porque es genética! Y si eso sucede… —se aplacó—alguien tiene que estar preparado.

—No me parece mal —sonrió, pero la mueca no fue burlona en esa ocasión, fue empática.

Le agradaba ver ese hipotético lado responsable, que no sabía que Gin podía llegar a tener a esos niveles. Es decir, su jefe sí sabía cuidar a los suyos, pero ciertamente ese bebé no era _suyo_ para que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

—¿Te puedo acompañar?

—Claro, tonto —se estiró hacia atrás apoyando las palmas sobre la alfombra—, cuanto más seamos, mejor. ¡Es una yato, joder! ¡Y es Kagura! ¿Te la imaginas dando a luz?

Shinpachi empezó a reír, le resultaba graciosa la forma que Gin tenía de ver el panorama, por lo visto había pensado en varias cuestiones que no se había molestado en compartir. Otae pareció escuchar algo de lo dicho, porque se acercó al cuarto para preguntarlo.

—¿Clases de pre-parto? —La idea le parecía maravillosa—Yo también quiero ir.

Gintoki nada dijo, porque escapaba de él. La clase era abierta y gratuita, así que podía ir quien quisiera. Además había sido sincero: cuantos más fueran mejor para él, para Kagura y para el bebé.

…

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Gintoki la apuró para que estuviera lista, se dio cuenta de que todo sería mucho más difícil de lo pretendido. Kagura no solo no quería ir a la mentada clase, reparaba en que tampoco pretendía ser madre.

Era la primera vez que Gin podía hablar con ella del tema, sin rodeos, sin golpes e insultos. Kagura seguía echada boca abajo en el sillón, tanto como su vientre se lo permitía.

—Estás embarazada, te guste o no —apoyó una mano sobre la nuca de ella, como consuelo.

—No quiero…

—No se trata de querer o no, es así —suspiró, tratando de hacer uso de toda su empatía, pero le era menester hacérselo entender—; en un par de meses aquí habrá un bebé, ¿lo comprendes?

—Pero… —sollozó develando apenas su carita consternada—tengo miedo, Gin-chan.

El hombre sonrió con afecto para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Lo sé, tonta. Yo también —borró la sonrisa plantando una expresión de espanto—estoy aterrado, pero… —le habló con suavidad—verás que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Me va a doler, Gin-chan? —ella giró del todo para mirarlo y así poder adivinar si le mentía, aunque sabía que Gin no lo haría, al menos no sería capaz de hacerlo con ese tema. Podía mentirle respecto a la falta de sukonbu en la casa, pero no con algo tan importante.

—Supongo, no sé —fue sincero hasta la médula—, nunca parí —carcajeó, para enseguida buscar algo que la confortara—, pero no debe doler tanto como cuando nos peleamos en serio —aseguró, notando que eso había logrado calmarla un poco. Al menos ya no tenía esa expresión inconsolable de angustia.

—¿Ir a estas clases me va a ayudar a que me duela menos? —preguntó, incorporándose con dificultad para sentarse.

—Seguro, al menos te ayudará a quitarte algunas dudas al respecto.

—¿Es cierto que voy a tener que sacar una sandía de mi nariz?

—Claro que no —le golpeó despacio por la nuca con el revés de la mano.

—Gin-chan —murmuró despacio—¿y qué pasará después?

Gintoki miró al frente, tratando de hallar una respuesta que no solo dejara conforme a Kagura, sino también a él. Aunque había pensado muchísimo al respecto, no pretendía decir nada errado o de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Si lo pensaba bien, solo a una conclusión férrea había llegado, en que de alguna manera -solo _kami_ sabría cómo- la ayudaría tanto como pudiera.

—¿Te refieres a cuando esté el bebé? —preguntó mirándola y ella asintió—Nada… todo seguirá como siempre, en la medida que se pueda. Dicen que un niño te cambia la vida… —lanzó un suspiro figurándose con agobio ese futuro cercano—, pañales, mamaderas, trabajo…

—Entonces… —Kagura se mostró nerviosa por su precipitada conclusión—, tú… ¿me ayudarás, Gin-chan?

—Claro, boba —la reprendió—, somos amigos, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió con una sonrisa de complacencia, por lo que aprovechó para completar la frase—: y si somos amigos, es que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? —Ella volvió a asentir con más seguridad y felicidad—, entonces… ¿me dirás quién es el padre?

De nuevo Kagura volvía a adoptar esa postura reacia, borró con violencia la sonrisa en los labios y giró en el sillón tanto como pudo para darle la espalda a su jefe.

—No tiene padre —fue lo único diferente que dijo a las otras ocasiones que tocaron el tema. Lo positivo en el presente es que no estaban gritando ni rompiendo nada.

—Es imposible que… —trató de ser suave al sugerirlo, pero Kagura fue tajante.

—No lo tiene y punto —se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose los labios. Gintoki la miró notándola no solo incómoda por hablar del tema, sino también acongojada.

—No entiendo por qué… —quedó a medio decir, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos para consolarla—… no importa, Kagura —. Ella se aferró más a él, tratando de no llorar; pero por más que quisiera negarlo, seguía siendo pequeña para afrontar algunas responsabilidades, y saber que contaba con Gin no ayudaba del todo, aunque sí contribuía, a que el pánico fuera menor—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Era cierto, tenía terror al porvenir, a no poder con la situación, a no saber qué hacer, pero como siempre, ahí estaba él, y saber que contaba con Gin-chan una vez más la llenaba de tanta paz que el miedo poco a poco pasaba a ser solo una leve preocupación.

Tener esa plena seguridad y en el presente la confirmación de que no la dejaría sola, de que no la juzgaba y que, pese a representar un gasto, no pensaba echarla, hacía que esa preocupación desapareciera del todo.

Podía difamarlo con medio mundo, hacerle la vida a cuadritos cuando estaba enojada, ser insolente y maleducada, pero él jamás le daría la espalda. No entendía las razones, pero tampoco le importaba tanto entender por qué él era así con ella, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era saber que contaba con su presencia; porque reparaba en ese preciso instante que en los brazos de _Gin-chan_ el mundo parecía un lugar más seguro, y ya no sentía tanto miedo.

Envuelta en esa amalgama de sensaciones complejas, sintió un brusco movimiento en el vientre que llamó incluso la atención del samurái. La soltó, para tomar apenas distancia y estudiarla. Sin mediar palabras y sin pedirle permiso, le levantó la parte de arriba del piyama lo suficiente como para poder colocarle las manos sobre el vientre; en ese momento entendió el sobresalto de Kagura.

—¿A-Acaba de patear? —preguntó con la boca entre abierta, parecía un niño curioso ante algún juguete nuevo y llamativo. Pestañeó, sintiendo de nuevo ese palpable movimiento. Kagura alzó los hombros, ella lo sentía, sí, pero no entendía porque para Gin era tan trascendental, si lo estaba sintiendo ella dentro de su cuerpo, no él.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó—Te quedaste con cara de idiota, Gin-chan —entrecerró los ojos—, aunque es tu cara habitual, solo que ahora está más idiota de lo normal.

—Mierda —miró hacia donde estaba el reloj—Ya es tarde. Vamos —la jaló de la mano para ponerla de pie y arrastrarla.

Kagura no había tenido ni tiempo de peinarse, a duras penas de quitarse el piyama y reemplazarlo por ropas de calle, así que llegó a la puerta de la clínica con un peinado algo exótico que Shinpachi ignoró para reprocharles la tardanza; siempre era igual con esos dos irresponsables. Gin tampoco lucía muy presentable, pero él era así por naturaleza.

Eran tal para cual.


	5. Chapter 5

Tae tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó adentro. En ese momento Gintoki aprovechó para excusarse; claro, como si fuera la clase de hombre que le importase "excusarse" ante la sociedad.

—No quería venir —le confesó a Shinpachi poniéndolo al tanto de las novedades; comprendía que para él también era importante saber cómo Kagura llevaba el embarazo—. Ni siquiera quiere ser madre, me parece.

—Eso es un problema.

—Tiene miedo —la justificó, o al menos sentía que lo estaba haciendo—. Es chica todavía. —Shinpachi abrió la puerta y eso fue lo último que pudieron hablar al respecto.

En la sala había un montón de mujeres embarazas con los futuros padres. Algunos tenían cara de no querer estar ahí, otros guardaban una expresión como de desconcierto, tal vez todavía no habían caído en la cuenta de que iban a ser padres. Algunos, la gran mayoría, se mostraban radiantes y contentos.

No tenía ni idea de qué expresión tenía él, quizás una alelada, porque la enfermera gorda y maquillada como un payaso lo miró y le habló.

—¿Viene por las clases de pre-parto?

—¿A qué otra cosa?

—Entonces póngase, hombre, que ya va a empezar —al ver que Gintoki se acomodaba en la colchoneta, lo reprendió—¿Usted va a parir?

—Todavía no empecé a convencerlo —respondió Kagura con naturalidad, como si en verdad creyera que podía ser posible cambiar lugares—; pero es una buena idea —lo miró con seriedad—, tú eres fuerte, Gin-chan.

La clase ya había empezado para cuando la puerta de la clínica se abrió con violencia. Por ella Kondo entró gritando el nombre de su amada; no tenía más razones para estar allí que la motivación de saber que podía fantasear, aunque fuera unos minutos, con la hipotética situación de verla a Otae en ese lugar, con él a su lado, siendo el feliz responsable. O irresponsable, dependiendo del ángulo por el cual se mirase.

Junto a él, Kyûbei también apareció alegando que debía estar junto a su amiga en un momento así. Y por supuesto, para coronar la torta, no podía faltar Sarutobi, a quien echaron de inmediato por comportamiento impropio. Aun así no se dio por vencida y volvió, una y otra vez.

Entre gritos y ese rejunte de gente insana, la obstetra trató de llevar la clase con la mayor normalidad posible. El grupo de la izquierda, compuesto por aquellos inadaptados sociales, luchaba entre sí para ocupar colchonetas que no necesitaban ocupar. Allí solo había una chica embarazada, muy jovencita por cierto, con su responsable marido al lado que no escatimaba en patadas y golpes para sacarse de encima a una acosadora.

Llamativo era que la muchachita, futura madre, no mostrara siquiera sorpresa -ni hablar de celos- por las evidentes intenciones de la mujer que olía a natto por ocupar ese mismo lugar, en todo sentido.

—¡Sí, embarázame a mí también, Gin-chan! —Sarutobi se tiró sobre una colchoneta. Gintoki ya había contado hasta un millón para evitar atarla a la puerta con el único fin de quitarla de en medio, sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaría.

—¡Yo no embaracé a nadie! ¡Y no voy a embarazar a nadie!

—Sarutobi-chan —le suplicó Tae con falsa amabilidad— ¿dejarías de comportarte indecentemente? Aquí hay muchas familias que no tienen por qué presenciar tu nivel de perversión.

—¡Tú, cállate! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, ni siquiera estás embarazada!

—¡Pero podría! —Kondo se ofreció amablemente, no obstante el puño de Otae lo sacó de la clínica.

—Genial, uno menos —murmuró Shinpachi.

—Tae-chan, no ensucies tus manos, algún día deberán cargar a tu hijo —Kyûbei se puso de pie desenfundando la katana con solemnidad—, yo me encargo de ella.

—¡ _Ja_! ¿Tú te vas a encargar de mí? —Desafió Sarutobi cruzándose de brazos en una pose altanera.

Una batalla apoteósica se libró en la clínica, ¿resultado? Cancelación de la clase y por supuesto, la imposibilidad de volver a pisar la clínica aun así se tratara de un caso de muerte. Toda una ironía tomando en cuenta que era la única clínica de la ciudad.

No les quedaría más opciones a futuro que ir a morirse a la esquina o hacerse atender por el veterinario del barrio; el único problema es que Gintoki jamás había pagado las consultas de Sadaharu cada vez que a este se le daba por comerse muñecas inflables, celulares y personas así que tampoco podían volver a pisar ese lugar.

—¡Genial! —bramó Gintoki una vez afuera—¡Por culpa de todos ustedes ahora Kagura y yo tendremos que traer un bebé al mundo sin ningún tipo de conocimiento! ¡Y si algo, pasa ¿eh?! ¡Ustedes serán los responsables de nuestra incompetencia!

—Perdón —dijeron al unísono, bajando la vista al suelo.

—¿Por qué lo dices así, Gin-san? —le increpó Shinpachi—Si la que va a parir va a ser Kagura, no tú.

—Eso —argumentó la chica.

De inmediato sonrió sin que nadie viera su tímida mueca. Y es que, a pesar del revés, se daba cuenta de que en verdad no estaba sola, que no solo Gintoki la acompañaba. Ahí estaba ese rejunte de gente con un preocupante desequilibrio mental, por diversos motivos que no eran más que excusas, pero ahí estaban.

Bajo la escasa luz del sol, oculto por gruesas nubes que anunciaban una lluvia primaveral, los dos volvieron a la Yorozuya, sin penas ni glorias. Estaban muy extenuados, habían pasado la mayor parte de la clase bregando con los ánimos caldeados de los otros metidos y por eso no habían podido prestar atención a ninguna de las indicaciones que había dado la obstetra.

No habían podido permanecer mucho tiempo de todos modos. Los habían echado cuando Kagura empezó a repartir hostias, asustando a las otras madres y al equipo médico. Ni Gin-chan había podido neutralizarla.

—Bueno —murmuró Gintoki luego de una silenciosa reflexión—, todavía nos quedan las clases de pos-parto —abrió la puerta de la casa prendiendo la luz—. Mierda, cierto que tenemos la entrada prohibida.

—No te preocupes, Gin-chan —dijo ella bostezando—, "todo saldrá bien" con o sin clases —repitió lo que él solía decirle.

Gintoki asintió reparando en el cansancio de ella. Cualquier creería que dormir no era un imposible en su situación ya que solía padecer de modorra crónica -con o sin embarazo-, pero no le sorprendió a Gintoki que en los meses posteriores ella adoptara la costumbre de aparecerse en mitad de la noche, fuera para reclamarle algún antojo o para decirle que no podía dormir.

Cuando esa madrugada pasó, a diferencia de las anteriores Gintoki se dio cuenta de que Kagura lucía más que asustada, y no era para menos, su embarazo ya estaba a término. En cualquier momento podría llegar.

Suspiró con languidez, tenía mucho sueño para pararse a ir en busca del otro tatami, además hacía frío y eso atentaba contra su buena voluntad. Tampoco podía exigirle a Kagura que cargara peso. Así que corrió la manta y balbuceando en sueños la invitó a tomar un lugar.

Ella se acomodó adentro sintiendo de inmediato el calor acogedor del cuerpo de él, se sentía agradable además de confortante.

—Gin-chan —murmuró luego de pasados unos segundos en un silencio donde solo tenía cabida el tic tac del reloj justway—, Gin-chan, ¿estás durmiendo? —le picó la cara con un dedo.

—Y… ahora como que no —abrió un ojo, espiándola—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es que pensaba…

—¿En qué pensabas? —Se lo podía figurar, pero prefería darle pie a que se expresara para quitarse los miedos y la ansiedad. Si hablar contribuía a ello, bienvenido sea el diálogo.

Sin embargo Kagura no habló y por ese detalle Gintoki abrió los ojos para contemplarla en la penumbra. Miraba el techo con una cara de preocupación tal que le llevó a repara en que esa noche no sería tan fácil hacerla dormir. Apoyó una mano en su vientre redondeado, como hacía cada vez que buscaba tranquilizarla, y le habló con calma.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—Gracias, Gin-chan.

Lamentaba no saber decirle otra cosa, desconocía lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagura en ese instante aunque se podía hacer a la idea.

Ella tomó la mano que le acariciaba el vientre con ternura para apretarla, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. El gesto llamó la atención del samurái porque Kagura no era precisamente una chica amorosa, al contrario, aunque sabía tener sus gestos amables, tendía a repartir su amor a los golpes.

—¿Sabes?… estuve pensando —susurró sin soltarle la mano.

—¿En qué? —fue condescendiente de nuevo, era claro que Kagura pretendía decirle algo que no le resultaba fácil soltar a la ligera.

—En que… —dudó, porque una parte de ella sentía que estaba resultando una carga demasiada pesada para Gin, más de lo que ya era—… en que quiero que tú seas el papá —murmuró tan bajito que el hombre tuvo que adivinar lo dicho.

Luego del estupor, Gintoki empezó a carcajear, mitad por la sorpresa de tan franca sinceridad, mitad por el horror que le daba oír algo así, algo que en el fondo esperaba escuchar.

La miró, notándola un poco enojada, quizás ofendida. Dejó de reír y carraspeó, incómodo por esa reprimenda tácita en la mirada.

—Eso es… —pensó en lo que podía decir, pero su cabeza era una maraña de frases armadas que no sonarían creíbles viniendo de él, aunque fueran sinceras—… lindo —la abrazó y apoyó la nariz en su cabellera roja aspirando el delicado perfume a vainilla—, además de aterrador —confesó, porque podía imaginar la cara de los habitantes de Kabuki al asumir semejante paternidad—. Duerme, y trata de no pensar tanto en todo esto… —le aconsejó.

¿Solo eso pensaba decirle? Kagura suspiró dándose por vencida con él y cerró los ojos, tratando de hacerle caso. Sin preverlo, se quedó dormida en un santiamén a diferencia de él. Gin juzgó con acierto que no podría pegar un ojo en todo lo que quedara de la noche así que se contentó con mirarla, mientras ella roncaba a pata suelta. Luchó un par de veces para que no le robara la poca manta que tenían y para que no lo sacara a golpes del tatami de una plaza. Al paso de las horas se debatía entre darse por vencido y levantarse u obligarse a dormir.

—Mierda, eres tan inquieta —despotricó, hasta lograr encontrar un lugar en donde poder descansar.

Más intentaba no pensar en un futuro hipotético, más lo hacía. Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado ante sus propias emociones. Kagura era demasiado chica y no sabría cómo se lo tomaría. De nuevo trataba de convencerse en vano que lo mejor sería desechar esas absurdas ideas. Volvió a mirarla y sonrió al recordar lo último que le había dicho.

Bueno, quizás no sería tan mala idea.

A fin de cuentas él estaba seguro de ello. La idea de cuidar de Kagura y el bebé ya no le parecía tan inadmisible como antes, no si ella misma le estaba cediendo ese lugar en el presente, y con tanta seguridad.

Pero, ¿él que sabía de bebés? La poca experiencia que había adquirido con niños la había tenido gracias a Kanshichirô, y no es que se hubiera recibido de padre en medio día.

Aunque le había gustado la experiencia, a tal punto que reconocía puertas adentro que ser padre no era una idea desagradable -claro, si encontrara la chica adecuada- había una gran diferencia entre pensarlo y llevarlo a cabo. Además no podía dejar de lado que ese niño sí tenía padre, aunque Kagura no lo admitiese, aunque no lo dijera.

Para ella había sido fácil llegar a esa resolución, porque durante todo ese tiempo la persona que había estado a su lado aguantándola había sido Gin-chan. Y sentía que si él se quedaba a su lado podría lograrlo, podría asumir la responsabilidad de ser madre; sin Gin, la simple idea la aterraba.

Gintoki nada sabía de familias, nunca había tenido una, aunque en el fondo siempre la quiso, pero en ese instante se le presentaba una oportunidad; ya no era tan joven como antaño, tarde o temprano debería sentar cabeza, sin dejar de lado que Kagura necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara con el bebé y…

—Soy hombre muerto.

Si llegaba a reconocer a ese hijo como suyo -aunque no lo fuera- podía darse por muerto, ya sea por los habitantes de Kabuki como por Umibozou. La idea de morir bajo una horda violenta o un padre furioso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero viéndola dormir así, tan pequeña, dependiente y sola en el mundo, le inspiraba la necesidad de cuidarla. Siempre Kagura tenía ese don para con él, al igual que Shinpachi. La necesidad de cuidarlos, de evitarles dolores que él ya había padecido, porque con los suyos ya había tenido suficiente.

Lucía serena y segura, pero no lo estaba. Sabía que la preocupación la mellaba y que la inseguridad se la estaba comiendo viva y él no encontraba la manera, ni las palabras, para decirle que no tenía por qué sentirse así. Lo único que le salía era un clásico "todo estará bien", pero nada más, y no era suficiente para expresarle lo que en verdad simbolizaba su compromiso con el tema.

Igual, algo dentro de él, le decía que no hacía falta, que Kagura lo sabía, que tendría los hechos para demostrarle una vez más que Gin siempre estaría a su lado, cuidándola y acompañándola. Siempre que ella quisiera, claro. Y le alegraba saber que así era, no por nada le había dicho que quería que él fuera el padre, ¿cierto?

Sus parpados se fueron cerrando, _abrazando_ la idea delicadamente con un poco de culpa, la luz de la mañana ingresaba a duras penas cuando terminó de relajarse, pero un alarido y una fuerte sacudida lo despertaron de golpe de su sopor.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Gintoki trató de no ser arrastrado y aplastado por Kagura, la chica lo había aferrado del piyama sacudiéndolo y temía acabar estampado contra la pared.

—¡Duele, Gin-chan! —se quejó y lo soltó para aferrarse el vientre.

—¡Te dije que no comieras tanto! —pensó en seguir reprochándole, pero sintió una humedad entre las piernas que lo congeló en el sitio. Levantó con cuidado las sábanas, como si temiera encontrar algo allí, el bebé ¿quizás?… _era un imbécil_ —Ey, Kagura —notaba que respiraba con dificultad, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de profundo dolor—¿te hiciste pis? Estás grande para hacerte en la cama, ¡dime que es pis, por favor! —Se puso de pie de un salto, tratando de serenarse y organizar prioridades mientras Kagura gritaba.

—¡No me meé, idiota!

—¡Entonces rompiste bolsa, tranquila! —se arrodilló para tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla—¡Tranquila! ¡El médico dijo que esta sería una de las señales del Apocalipsis! ¡Tranquila, dije!

—¡Tranquilízate tú! —le dio una trompada para quitárselo de encima, se le dificultaba respirar con normalidad y tenerlo a Gintoki en ese estado no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo—¡Jefa! —lloriqueó, para enseguida cambiar su expresión de dolor y desolación a una de furia—¡Llámala, no te quedes ahí parado, infradotado!

Gin pareció reaccionar, ¡habrase visto! Tan dulce que parecía la pequeña, solo en apariencias. Sadaharu salió del armario y sentándose en la puerta del cuarto empezó a aullar.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrió hasta la sala y dándole un salto grácil al sillón se hizo del teléfono. Marcó con desesperación equivocándose en los primeros intentos, hasta que logró serenarse y dar con el número correcto en la maraña que era su cabeza.

—¡Shinpachi, vengan ahora! ¡Kagura parece Linda Blair y me da mucho miedo! —Le gritó al tubo con desesperación, y por lo visto el chico le reclamó la traducción de esa frase porque enseguida agregó—: ¡Que ya empezó! —explicó fuera de sí—¡No el recital de Otsuu, idiota! —Resopló mirándola desde la sala para asegurarse que el bebé no estaba a medio camino—¡Que Kagura está pariendo!

Cortó justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la Yorozuya era abierta.

—¡Mierda que son rápidos los Shimura!

—¡Dios santo ¿qué es este escándalo a estas horas de la mañana?! —pero contrario a lo supuesto, no eran ellos sino Otose.

—¡Vieja! —Gintoki se mostró, por primera vez, contento de verla allí.

Por lo usual era desagradable tenerla en casa porque eso implicaba extorciones y pagos de un alquiler que nunca era pagado, pero en el presente la presencia de la anciana era un bálsamo.

—Por Dios, tranquilízate, Gintoki… solo está dando a luz —rogó mirando con ecuanimidad la situación a un lado de Sadaharu. El perro había cambiado los aullidos por molestos ladridos.

—¡Justamente, ¿y quieres que me tranquilice?! —le reclamó sacudiéndola por los hombros.

—¡No va a ser la primera ni la única mujer en parir! —se lo sacó de encima.

—¡Para mí sí!

Otose se arremangó las mangas del kimono y soltando un largo suspiro caminó hasta la habitación para asistir a la chica, mientras le sugería a Gintoki que callara al perro si no querían quedarse sin mascota.

—Ve a llenar una fuente con agua caliente y trae todas las toallas limpias que tengas —indicó al verlo parado allí, medio aturdido—, trae también un poco de alcohol…

—Sí, no me vendría mal tomar un trago en este momento.

—¡No ese alcohol, imbécil!

Hizo caso y fue hasta el baño con celeridad, al volver notó que Kagura parecía estar en trance, pronto a soltar algún demonio interior. Maldecía y su fuerza descomunal parecía, a simple vista, incontrolable. Aun así había permitido que Otose la asistiera.

—No te quedes ahí, Gintoki —le reprochó la anciana al terminar de quitarle los pantalones a la niña—, acércate.

Se vio tentada en reír al ver como el samurái estiraba lo suficiente el cuerpo en cámara lenta para mirar, no sin reparos, entre las piernas abiertas de Kagura. La chica pudo ver, por encima de su vientre hinchado, la cara de Gin asomando con estupefacción y algo de… espanto.

—¡No mires ahí, Gin-chan! —El aludido corrió de inmediato la cara y salió de su rango visual.

—No es momento para que te preocupes por esas cosas —la retó Otose, mirando luego al muchacho. Eran dos párvulos que nada sabían de la vida—. Has visto sangre miles de veces, has cortado a cientos de enemigos, estuviste en la guerra —le recordó—¡¿y ahora te pones blanco como un papel, imbécil?!

—¡Es que esto es distinto! —se defendió Gintoki sin argumentos convincentes—. Dime, vieja —se acuclilló a un lado de ella haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Kagura— ¿qué debo hacer?

Otose sonrió complacida al verlo tan involucrado y más sereno, lo necesitaba así, enajenado no solo la ponía nerviosa a ella sino que a Kagura. Y mientras los Shimura llegaban a la Yorozuya, un bebé llegaba al mundo.

Fue todo demasiado rápido para Gintoki, no le había dado tiempo a asimilar lo que ocurría cuando ya vio asomar la pequeña cabecita.

Kagura no podía decir lo mismo, para ella había sido un largo y tortuoso proceso, no podía ser consciente en ese momento de lo trascendental que era traer una vida al mundo. Lo único que quería era que ese dolor desapareciera, que Gin-chan se lo sacara de alguna forma.

Fue difícil, pero Otose lo ayudó a salir envuelto en fluidos, sangre y líquido amniótico. Gintoki lo recibió, estupefacto y atento a todo ese proceso maravilloso. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo, de que se le cayera o le pasara algo, de que sus manos fueran torpes para lidiar con algo tan pequeño y frágil.

Lo tomó con más seguridad, apretándolo contra su pecho para darle calor, tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y el bebé apestaba, pero todo eso era mágico. No encontraba otra palabra para describirlo. Había supuesto a lo que debería enfrentarse, pero la realidad, el que ya estuviera allí, era algo que escapaba de su razón, se sentía poca cosa ante el milagro de la vida.

Lo observó con cuidado, notando que era más yato que terrestre, tenía el color de piel, de pelo y de ojos de su madre, incluso olía como ella y emanaba una energía muy similar.

Cuando escuchó el primer llanto sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. Ese alarido había sido la señal de que una nueva etapa empezaba. Necesitaba tomar un poco de distancia antes de colapsar.

Un vecino que tenía amplios conocimientos de medicina, pero que ya no ejercía, fue convocado por la misma Otose. Catherine había ido a buscarlo para arrastrarlo hasta la Yorozuya a empujones; el pobre había llegado con una cara de pánico que era antológica.

Se aseguró que la madre y el bebé estuvieran bien y se fue. Por fortuna no les cobró nada, argumentando alguna vieja deuda que tenía con la anciana. Entre ella y Otae atendieron a Kagura y a su hijo, mientras Gintoki tomaba distancia de la escena con tanto disimulo que nadie pareció reparar en ello. Las mujeres lavaban el cuerpo del bebé mientras este lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones a unos decibeles que los aturdía, que no les permitía reflexionar en que ya estaba, en que ya había llegado.

Shinpachi miró hacia donde se había ido su jefe y lo siguió para encontrarlo sentado al costado de la puerta del frente, con una expresión seria y absorta.

—No estarás pensando en salir corriendo ahora.

El hombre lo miró, como si no le hubiera escuchado decir aquello. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se puso de pie.

—¿Me acompañas? Necesito salir un poco.

Shinpachi arqueó las cejas ante el pedido del adulto, asintió viendo como se metía en la casa para prepararse. Debía quitarse el piyama y lavarse para estar en condiciones de caminar por la calle sin parece algún asesino serial; hacerlo manchado de sangre y fluidos corporales no era muy urbano.

Lo siguió en silencio, preguntándose adónde quería ir el mayor, pero la respuesta llegó sola cuando, frente a la carpintería del barrio, Gintoki se puso a averiguar precios para una cuna.

Había tanto por comprar que el dinero no le alcanzaría. Durante todos esos meses se vio obligado a hacer esas elementales compras en cómodas cuotas, un mes la ropa, al otro mes alguna chuchería… Eran adquisiciones "miserables", pero que iba sumando. De esa manera no tenía que hacer un gasto monumental una sola vez, además siempre había sido malo para ahorrar.

—Gin-san, ¿compraste pañales y esas cosas que… los bebés necesitan? —preguntó de regreso a la Yorozuya, ayudándolo a cargar un moisés funcional que no era pesado, pero sí incómodo para caminar.

Los vecinos lo miraban con algo que podía ser curiosidad o aprensión. Ni Gintoki ni Shinpachi se mostraron preocupados o conmovidos por esa pesquisa evidente.

El hombre asintió, sin despegar la vista del frente mientras subían las escaleras. Shinpachi sonrió, porque Gintoki no le había dicho nada hasta ese momento y, con sinceridad, no se lo imaginaba entrando a una tienda para bebés.

—Ropa y… ¿eso?

Gin volvió a asentir, en esa ocasión dando la vuelta para mirarlo antes de abrir la puerta de casa.

—¿Qué te causa gracia?

—Nada, nada —negó risueño—, que aunque lo disimules muy bien, Gin-san, te conocemos —reprochó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

No era de extrañar que alguien como Gintoki tuviera esas actitudes precavidas, solía adelantarse a las tretas de su enemigo, llegar a la conclusión de que un bebé requeriría muchos adminículos, no era muy difícil de dilucidar. Lo que sí le llamaba la atención era la negación que el samurái en cuestión buscaba reforzar con evasivas de un pre-escolar.

—¿Qué? —volvió a exigir de camino al cuarto.

—Nada, dije —reiteró el chico, fastidiado con esa insistencia.

—No, algo pasa —frenó, para mirarlo con perspicacia.

—Es solo que… —dejó el moisés sobre el suelo y se ajustó los lentes—me hubiera gustado acompañarte a comprar. Solo eso —resumió.

Al llegar al cuarto la reciente mamá dormía, mientras las mujeres terminaban de limpiar el desastre. Traer un bebé al mundo era agotador, eso Gintoki no lo ponía en duda, si él se sentía así luego de pasar por esa montaña rusa de emociones, no quería imaginar el estado en el que había quedado Kagura.

El bebé lloraba en los brazos de Catherine quien, con ayuda de Tama, buscaban calmarlo. El robot trataba de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido hasta entonces sobre el comportamiento humano, pero no tenían éxitos en calmarlo.

Cuando Gin empezó a hablar, quejándose de tanta gente en el reducido espacio que era su cuarto personal, poco a poco el bebé dejó de llorar. Esa voz la conocía; durante esos meses había podido oírla con mucha frecuencia desde el vientre de su madre.

Otae tomó a la criatura y se la pasó al samurái quien, no sin temores, lo tomó de nuevo tratando de afianzar el agarre. Seguía teniendo ese miedo tonto a dejarlo caer.

Al experimentar el confort y el calor de esos brazos dejó de llorar, aunque seguía quejándose con suaves sonidos guturales.

—Gracias al cielo —suspiró Gintoki y colocó con cuidado el bebé junto a la madre dormida— que ya no se parece a Linda Blair —. Por un momento creían que su alivio se debía al silencio del bebé, pero no, es que en verdad Kagura lo había acojonado.

Apenas lo apoyó sobre el tatami reflexionó un segundo, para de inmediato cambiarlo de lugar; su madre era un poco violenta cuando dormía, Sadaharu número cero podía afirmarlo… de estar vivo, claro. Lo mejor sería dejar a la criatura a un costado de él.

—Gin-san, si quieres que hoy me quede- —intentó ofrecerse Otae, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta.

Ella sonrió, porque se daba cuenta de que Gintoki no tenía intenciones de seguir "abusando" de ellos. El hombre comprendía que cada uno tenía su vida y sus responsabilidades. Fue ahí que todos pudieron confirmar algo que ya habían sospechado y que, de hecho, esperaban: esa clara y decidida postura en Gin.

A fin de cuentas, por muy desastroso que fuera, Gintoki sabía ser responsable cuando la situación lo requería, pero había claras diferencias, y una de ellas, quizás la más importante, era que esa responsabilidad que creía estar tomando en silencio y a espaldas del mundo, era una de por vida.

No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerse cargo, pero lo haría, porque así era el Gintoki Sakata que ellos conocían.

—Váyanse, que no dormimos nada —trató de sonar prepotente. Ni chalado les daría las gracias, aunque de verdad lo estuviera y de una manera que hasta era absurda.

Sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer para devolverles el enorme favor de estar presentes en un momento tan complicado como ese, era dejar que ellos también fueran a descansar o a seguir con la rutina. Era consciente que, desde ese mismo instante, todo lo que pasara dentro de lo Yorozuya solo le concernía a él.

—Va a tener hambre —sostuvo Shinpachi y dio la vuelta para seguir a su hermana.

—Tendrá dos tetas para alimentarse.

—¡No lo digas así!

Los cinco caminaron hacia la salida, balbuceando entre ellos y preguntándose cuánto sobrevivirían los tres antes de salir corriendo en busca de ayuda. Dios se apiadara de esa criatura, con la madre que le había tocado y el padre sustituto que debería padecer; la iba a tener muy difícil. Sin embargo nadie ponía en tela de juicio que había venido al mundo con los padres más fuertes que un niño podía presumir. Lograrían llevar la tarea a cabo. Tarde o temprano aprenderían porque tampoco tenían opciones.

Al final, quien más se había quejado de esa circunstancia resultó ser quien más la disfrutaba. Porque a la semana, luego de contratiempos, pocas horas de sueños, visitas deseadas e indeseadas, irresponsabilidades de una madre muy joven, trabajos truncados, pañales, olores nauseabundos, vómitos y demás linduras, Gintoki se dio cuenta de que había sobrevivido a la experiencia, y que si había subsistido una semana, podría un mes; luego un año y toda una vida.

Seguía pensando en lo mismo, en el presente con más fuerza a medida que pasaban los días. Y mientras presenciaba la dura mirada que ella le dedicaba luego de su regaño, se sentía más seguro.

—No puede comer sukonbu —volvió a repetirle—, le hará mal. Y deja de mirarme así —le reclamó, —, el médico ya nos dijo que solo tiene que tomar leche materna hasta los seis meses como mínimo. —Por la economía de la casa esperaba que tomara de la teta hasta los dieciocho años más o menos.

—Para él yo no soy su madre, solo soy una teta gigante —se quejó, arrancándole la risa fácil al hombre.

Kagura echó la espalda hacia atrás, descansando con apatía sobre el lomo de Sadaharu y levantó una pierna para ponerle el pie en la cara a su intento de jefe, quien no tardó en reprocharle un supuesto golpe que no había sido tal, y es que podía haberle dado al bebé.

El pequeño Seii-chan descansaba en los brazos del samurái, ajeno a que su destino estaba siendo sellado en ese preciso momento.

Así había querido ponerle Gintoki: Seiiyûki, y Kagura acabó por aceptar, porque a ella no se le ocurría otro nombre y Gin no estaba de acuerdo en ponerle Sadaharu número veintinueve.

—… _suena bien, ¿no?_ —había sido lo primero que le dijo cuando despertó luego de dar a luz.

Tenía al bebé colgando de su pecho, literalmente, y la cara tonta de Gin frente a ella. Se había excusado con un "lamento despertarte, pero Seii-chan tenía hambre".

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Seiiyûki Sakata._

Ella no le respondió de buenas a primeras, se quedó pensando tontamente en por qué motivo tendría el apellido de Gin; estaba demasiado confundida y adolorida como para razonar en su momento, pero con el paso de los días cayó en la cuenta. No obstante fue recién esa tarde que él se animó a proponérselo.

—… digo… tu padre querrá estar al tanto de algo así —se dio cuenta por la carita de ella que todavía no había tomado el coraje para enviarle una carta contándole sobre la novedad—, tiene derecho a saber que es abuelo —le sonrió—. Si quieres —propuso con cuidado—, puedes decirle que soy yo el responsable, no me molesta.

Kagura se sentó estirando la espalda y miró el suelo, de lejos podía oír el sonido del televisor, prendido y puesto en alguno de sus canales favoritos. De golpe reparó en esos pormenores: en que con Gin se llevaba bien, en que les gustaban muchas cosas por igual, ya fuera comida o programas de televisión; además Gin-chan sabía cuidarlos, tanto a ella como a su bebé.

—Pero, Gin-chan —murmuró luego de un largo silencio en el que Gintoki sentía morir, de pudor y de idiotez, porque tarde se arrepentía de haber sido tan precipitado—, tú no…

—Si estás de acuerdo —carraspeó, los nervios estaban consumiéndolo— podemos casarnos para hacerlo legal además de real. Solo si estás de acuerdo —se apresuró a aclarar—, desde ya, no te podría obligar a algo así —carcajeó liberado, al fin lo había soltado.

Ella se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado. Él la miró con curiosidad, Kagura era tan impredecible que no sabía qué reacción esperar, ¿le golpearía por proponer semejante disparate? No sería de extrañar.

Sin embargo y pese a todo lo temido, ella le sonrió con emoción para después asentir con energía. Recién entonces Gintoki pudo relajar todos los músculos y respirar con normalidad. Levantó un brazo y la rodeó, para atraerla hacia él en un suave apretón.

Cuidaría de Kagura y del bebé, por siempre. Casarse con ella y hacerse responsable era un simple formalismo ante el mundo, ante Umibozou. Una manera de sellar esa promesa, ese pacto interno que Gintoki se había hecho consigo mismo.

—Gin-chan… no podemos casarnos.

—¿Por qué? —Alzó las cejas—Oh, pero le pediré permiso a tu padre —argumentó, creyendo que se refería a las leyes. Kagura seguía siendo menor de edad tanto en Edo como en la China, en el Planeta Tierra como en _Yato… landia_.

—Si ni siquiera me diste un beso.

Gin se le quedó mirando con las cejas todavía levantadas, y pestañeó con algo de estupefacción. Hablando de formalismos, había olvidado ese gran detalle. Bueno, no es que él en verdad lo hubiera olvidado.

—Eso… —carraspeó—vendrá con el tiempo.

—¿Y… todas esas cosas que hacen los matrimonios? —Su curiosidad era entre tierna y graciosa.

—También —asintió con cuidado, no pretendía asustarla—, solo… hay que esperar a que Kagura crezca un poco más.

—Yo ya soy una mujer, Gin-chan —se quejó incorporándose para enfrentarlo, clavándole el codo en la costilla y la rodilla en el muslo—, hice la _chanchada_ , ¿o lo olvidas?

—No, no me olvido —murmuró con enfado, lo tenía muy presente, de hecho la feliz consecuencia dormía en su brazo derecho.

—Y más de una vez…

—O sea ¿que podrían haber varios Seii-chan por aquí? —se quejó, quitándosela de encima con cuidado para no perturbar el sueño del niño, mientras una suave sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

Se daba cuenta que el detalle de ser un _bastardo_ , o un huérfano en otras palabras, no lo privaba en absoluto de experimentar esa fascinación que comenzaba a sentir.

Siempre había querido una familia y ahora la tendría en verdad. La idea de pasar toda una vida junto a Kagura y envejecer junto a ella no le parecía en absoluto algo ilógico. Lo pretendía por la sencilla razón de que Kagura era Kagura. Sin siquiera haber tenido intenciones impuras con ella ahora comenzaba a verla en verdad como una mujer.

No se explicaba por qué razón _Kami_ la había puesto en su camino, pero sin dudas había sido una bendición. Ella sabía cuidarlo, mejor de lo que incluso la misma Kagura podía llegar a imaginar. Había sido una agradable coincidencia estar en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Había sido una agradable casualidad ese accidente.

Todo con ella era un accidente constante, una _interrupción_ agradable en su vida, en su día a día, en sus pensamientos y emociones. Si algo como la casualidad existiera o si había un Dios allá arriba, no entendía qué había hecho bien para padecer a ese ángel-demonio tan particular.

Con ella se daba cuenta de que para sentirse vivo en verdad necesitaba algo o alguien para proteger, en caso contrario solo era una máquina de matar. Tenerla lo completaba como ser humano, no solo como samurái.

El beso, y todo lo demás, llegaría con el tiempo… porque las emociones ya estaban allí, habían llegado sin que él se diera cuenta.

La noche que Kagura le escribió la tan temida carta a su padre, Gintoki llegó de "trabajar" con una bolsa. Estaba vestido como Paako-chan porque a esas alturas de su vida le importaba muy poco las miradas acusatorias de los vecinos por la clase de vida que llevaban, asimismo perdía mucho tiempo cambiándose en el local de Saigô y era mejor hacerlo en casa.

Kagura le dejó la habitación libre para que se cambiara, mientras revisaba la bolsa con curiosidad creyendo que era sukonbu. Gin-chan le había gritado desde la habitación que ese paquete era para ella, pero cuando lo abrió se encontró con el solero floreado que había visto una vez en la vidriera.

No pudo evitar entrar corriendo en el cuarto de Gin para ponérselo.

En esos dos meses la habitación del jefe se había convertido en la habitación del pueblo. Desde ya que no haría dormir al bebé y a la madre en un mugroso ropero. No obstante ellos dormían en tatami diferentes, pese a la insistencia de Kagura de empezar a comportarse como un matrimonio, si es que lo iban a ser en cuanto su padre diera el visto bueno.

Gintoki quiso reprocharle el que entrara así, como un huracán grado cinco mientras él se estaba cambiando, pero vio la felicidad en ella y se quedó a medio camino con su queja, en cambio chistó, mirando a Seii-chan para quejarse con él de la madre que le había tocado en suerte y así no tener que reparar en la evidente desnudez de ella.

—Qué desubicada —despotricó mientras terminaba de colocarse la camisa negra de siempre—, nosotros podríamos estar hablando sobre asuntos masculinos y ella ni siquiera es capaz de golpear —el bebé le respondió desde la cuna con gorgoteos y una sonrisa espontánea, la misma que dedicaba cada vez que él le hablaba.

—Me lo compraste —afirmó una vez que terminó de vestirse.

—Dale las gracias a la mujer gorila —chistó ahora sí girando para mirarla al mismo tiempo que tomaba la yukata para ponérsela—, prácticamente me colocó un cuchillo en las bolas para que te lo comprara. O debería decir "literalmente" en vez de "prácticamente" —agitó una mano restándole importancia a su gesto y luego ajustó el nudo del obi.

No despegó la vista de la figura alegre de la chica, ella era ajena a esa contemplación, estaba más interesada en dar vueltas y lucir la prenda nueva.

El vestido era blanco y remarcaba las curvas bien formadas de una madre muy joven; sus pechos estaban enormes y daban vida, aunque ella se quejara de los cambios físicos como ese, para él, el detalle de que fueran una fuente de alimento le hacía reparar, cada vez que la veía amamantando a Seii-chan, en lo maravilloso que era su cuerpo.

No la miró ni la miraba en ese preciso momento con culpa, sino con cierto regocijo. Los diminutos crisantemos rojos que hacían de estampado, resaltaban aun más las zonas de su anatomía que solían llamar la atención de los hombres como él, que gustaban de admirar bellezas. Le daba un aspecto tan femenino que le sorprendía. Le sorprendía darse cuenta de que esa Kagura, tan mujer, era _su_ Kagura… la pequeña monstruo que con ojos humedecidos le decía aquella tarde que siempre estaría a su lado, mientras él, sin aparentes remordimientos, le aconsejaba marchar a casa con su padre.

—Gracias, Gin-chan —sonrió ella, en verdad el vestido le gustaba, pero más le agradaba que él fuera atento con esos detalles; porque no dudaba en la intervención de Otae, pero Gin era muy tacaño y aunque no gustaba de derrochar dinero, con ella no tenía reparos en concederle sus caprichos.

Kagura tenía bien presente el día que vio esa prenda en particular y ahora atesoraría el regalo como un bonito recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que, gracias a la jefa, se había dado cuenta de que quería a Gin-chan, más de lo que hasta ese día lo había querido.

Dio la vuelta para irse y darle la privacidad que le había reclamado, pero un abrazo por la espalda le sorprendió. Gin no era así de afectuoso con ella. Su sonrisa se esfumó dando paso a una expresión de atención y asombro.

—Te queda lindo —murmuró, haciéndole dar la vuelta para poder dejarle un casto beso en los labios.

Kagura permaneció aturdida en el sitio, tal vez por oír un cumplido inesperado o por ese acercamiento aun más insospechado. Se quedó de puntas de pie, aferrada a la yukata y sintiendo el ligero calor de los labios de Gin sobre los suyos, esperando por más, pero él se alejó de ella con una tenue sonrisa, anunciando que empezaría a hacer la cena.

La cabellera rojiza de Seii-chan asomó por la cuna y con un grito reclamó atención.

…

No confiaba en él. Nunca lo había hecho ni nunca lo haría, pero sí confiaba en su hija, y si ella lo había elegido, entonces suponía que estaba bien. _Debía_ estarlo porque no tenía más opciones que darles su bendición.

Aunque ya había pasado el primer mal trago, todavía se sentía abrumado por tamaña noticia. No toleraba la simple idea de que ese samurái de baja categoría lo llamara "suegro", o aun peor: "papá".

Umibouzu guardó la carta y sonrió, en menos de nueve meses sería abuelo. Lo que no sabía es que ya lo era, pero eran detalles que Kagura prefirió omitir, por la salud y la integridad de Gin-chan, que bastante había tenido al lidiar con esa situación. Luego de salir al mundo a decir que se hacía responsable de ella y de Seii-chan la vida no fue igual.

Gintoki no volvió a preguntar por el padre biológico, pero Kagura comprendía que estaba en su derecho de saber y que algún día debería decírselo. De todos modos, para ella, él siempre sería el papá de su bebé. Él siempre sería su familia.

* * *

**Fin**


	7. - Epílogo -

**~ Epílogo ~**

* * *

Kondo sentía las piernas agarrotadas, pero no quebró la postura, frente a él, Hijikata mantenía la misma posición, fumando con una fingida calma su segundo cigarrillo. Debían hablar del tema, aunque no quisieran.

—Kondo-san…

El aludido levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con algo que parecía ser preocupación o ¿vergüenza? Sí, se le parecía bastante a esa emoción. Después de todo se sentía responsable, siempre, de las acciones de sus hombres.

—El bebé de los Yorozuya…

—No digas nada, Toshi, no digas nada —rogó, mirando hacia los costados para ver si veía al irresponsable espiando la conversación.

—Él cree que no nos dimos cuenta.

—Si no quiso hacerse responsable —alzó los hombros—, también es un niño, Toshi.

—Es un niño para hacerse cargo de un hijo, pero no es un niño para hacerlo —terció con sarcasmo.

Ambos hombres suspiraron con languidez mientras se sumían en nuevas reflexiones, se cruzaron de brazos y perdieron la mirada. Afuera, Okita disfrutaba de su libertad, escuchando música y mascando un chicle con total impunidad.

—Es inaceptable —concluyó Hijikata con calma—, que haga seppuku.

En ese preciso momento, mientras ellos dos hablaban, la puerta del Shinsengumi caía bajo la furia de un hombre que despedía violencia por cada uno de sus poros. Lo rodeaba un aura asesina e inquietante que acojonaba a quien osara mirarlo a los ojos.

Escucharon el ajetreo montado afuera y se pusieron de pie para correr y llegar cuanto antes al lugar. Allí, vieron a Yamazaki arrodillado en el suelo rezándole a _kami_ , gritando fuera de sí que el demonio había llegado para cobrarse todos los pecados cometidos por el Shinsengumi y que ni todo el anpan del mundo iba a salvarlos de su furia.

Cuando el comandante y el vicecomandante salieron a enfrentar a la quimera que los tenía tan aterrorizados, vieron a un demonio plateado de cabellos blancos reclamando sangre. Sangre y la cuenta bancaria de Okita Sôgô. Este seguía escuchando su música, ajeno a la batalla que se libraba tras su espalda.

Luego de embargarle la mitad del sueldo, Gintoki pudo tranquilizarse. La paternidad no iba a negociarla, eso sí que no. Ni tampoco Kagura estaría de acuerdo, pues quien había estado a su lado no había sido otro Gin-chan.

A Okita, ese trato que le hacía perder dinero por algo que no había asumido, no le parecía justo, a Kondo y a Hijikata les parecía _fenomenal_ ; era preferible a tener que lidiar con una demanda por paternidad. Después tendría tiempo de jugar al papá, algo así como toda una vida por delante.

Gintoki los había amenazado: como no pagara cada mes, iría a los medios de comunicación para contarles a todos los ciudadanos de Edo la clase de policía que velaba por ellos y así arruinar la reputación del Shinsengumi. Kondo trató de explicarle, sin éxito, que Okita también era _pequeño_ , pero que con el tiempo lograría sentar cabeza y reparar en su propia responsabilidad en el tema. Que solo necesitaba eso: tiempo.

—¡Niños! Son tan inocentes… —dijo Kondo como una madre que busca justificar la travesura de su hijo, sonrisa incluida. Lo último que recordaba de esa fatídica noche, era el puño de Gintoki Sakata acercándose a su cara.

Lo bueno es que ahora Seii-chan tendría dos papás, cuando muchos niños en el mundo no podían jactarse siquiera de tener uno. Era un bebé, en verdad, muy afortunado, porque encima pronto, muy pronto, tendría un hermanito con quien podría jugar y a quien podría cuidar.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confieso que la pareja OkiKagu para mí es ni fú ni fá, no me desagrada, pero tampoco es que me agrada, sin embargo necesitaba cederle la paternidad a alguien con el que pudiera justificar su irresponsabilidad. Digamos que, debido al tono del fic, si lo situaba a un adulto en ese papel, había otras implicancias, en cambio siendo Okita, podía tomarme el fic con más humor. No es que por ser un adolescente esté exento de hacerse responsable de lo que hace, pero convengamos que poner en ese papel a otro personaje hubiera sido un tema más delicado a tratar XD Ah, y sobre eso, dejo un omake, porque algunos personajes tienen algo que decir sobre este importante acontecimiento en la vida de los Yorozuya.


	8. - Omake -

—Seis capítulos… seis capítulos y no aparezco ni una vez. Gracias, Elizabeth —aceptó el pañuelo que con amabilidad le ofrecía—. Ni siquiera en un fic… ya ni siquiera pido aparecer en la serie original, menos ahora que la cancelaron, ¡solo pido aparecer al menos en los fics!... Seis capítulos… ¡Sí, claro que me alegro de que Gintoki sea padre!, pero… ¡Seis capítulos y ni una vez! ¡Podría haber sido el padre de esa criatura! —lo pensó unos segundos—Ok, no.

**(…)**

—¡¿Que Kintoki tuvo un hijo?! Oh, vaya —miró hacia atrás buscando a su subalterna—¡Ey, Mutsu, ¿supiste la nueva buena? ¡Kintoki es padre! ¡Me ganó de mano! ¡Pero todavía estamos a tiempo, mi Mutsu querida! ¡Podemos ganarles y tener mellizos! —luego del oportuno balazo a la cabeza volvió a mirar al frente como si nada hubiera pasado, ajeno a la sangre que le chorreaba en la frente—, la verdad es que me sorprende de él porque, bueno, es decir… ¡con Kagura-chan! Qué _pervertidillo_ me salió… Ah, no, yo no soy como Zura. Me conformo con aparecer en el omake. Sí, es muy triste lo mío.

**(…)**

—Gintoki, ¿padre? Vaya… la bestia que rugue dentro de mí está incontrolable, porque eso quiere decir que ahora Gintoki tiene algo realmente valioso para proteger. No, no me mires así, no soy la clase de hombre que va tras los débiles. No, no estoy gimiendo de deleite. No, la bestia dentro de mí no rugue porque tengo hambre… tampoco me importa aparecer o no en este mugroso fic. Lo destruiré, destruiré todos y cada uno de los fics en donde mi bestia y yo no estemos rugiendo y destruyéndolo todo.

**(…)**

—No me importa —exhaló el humo—, espero que ese maldito pervertido muera y sea feliz junto a su esposa y su hijo. No, no me importa haber tenido solo una mísera mención en este fic pese a ser alguien importante para Gin. Ni que fuera la gran cosa. ¡Es decir! El fic es estupendo, lo mejor que existe en cuanto a literatura —carraspeó, avergonzada por su evidente exageración—, solo que como líder de las Hyakka no tengo tiempo para perder. ¡No, no me importa que hasta incluso un perro o Sarutobi hayan tenido más papel que yo! ¡Entiendo que no soy del agrado de la fanficker! ¡Entendí la indirecta! ¡Y no me calmen! ¡No necesito que nadie me calme! ¡Estoy perfectamente calmada! ¡No estoy borracha! ¡Al menos tuve una mención importante, Tama y Catherine no aportaron nada y muchos ni siquiera aparecieron!

**(…)**

—¿Que yo tuve más papel que Tsukuyo? ¿Y de qué sirvió? Esa chinita sucia se quedó con mi Gin-chan. Oh, no, pero esto no va a quedar así. Desde ya. Esto es guerra y en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Cuando Gin-chan enviude trágicamente necesitará el consuelo y el apoyo de una amiga que sepa brindarle todo su candor femenino. ¡Y ahí estaré yo para atarlo a la cama y a mi amor!

**(…)**

—Me alegra no haber tenido un papel importante en el fic, con mi suerte seguro que ese bebé terminaba siendo mío y… ¿cómo le explicaba eso a mi Hatsu? ¡Dita-chan da miedo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Le gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y casi que le doy gracias de que no se metiera conmigo. Bastante me golpea la vida y Sorachi como para seguir siendo un madao hasta en los fics. Así que sí, se podría decir que me siento aliviado. ¡Ah! Y si se fijan bien, sí aparecí, solo que como extra, cuando Gin-chan citó a todos los hombres cercanos a Kagura para saber quién era el padre. A mí me echó enseguida y no me hizo el interrogatorio porque dijo algo de que yo, de todos modos, no tenía dónde caer muerto, lo cual es cierto. No, no estoy llorando por mi situación, estoy acostumbrado a ser un madao, es solo que me emociona saber que Gintoki es padre… solo eso.

* * *

**~ Owari ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué conste en acta que Tuskuyo está muy equivocada, ¡no me caes mal Tsuky! Pero era un fic GinKagu y tú eres muy violenta para la clase de fic que es.
> 
> Juntar a Tsuky con Kagura era como juntar glicerina con ácido sulfúrico.
> 
> Pensé en incluir a más personajes en el omake, pero ya está XD dejémoslo aquí y pongámosle punto final a este fic. En verdad, muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo.
> 
> Prometo a futuro hacer otra clase de fics con esta pareja, tengo uno en mente que es tierno, pero tengo otro que es perverso, solo que muchas veces me tomo mi tiempo para escribirlos y el BL me corrompe (el BL y el GinShin, seamos sinceros XD ¿a quién quiero engañar?), no obstante esta parejita me hace ojitos, así que no descarto el volver a escribir sobre ellos.
> 
> Un abrazo y hasta otra.

**Author's Note:**

> Convengamos que no es nada del otro mundo ser madre soltera hoy en día, pero los japoneses están muy tocados de la cabeza (lo digo en broma y con mucho amor XD) y le dan mucha importancia a cómo son vistos desde afuera. Tener un hijo sin estar casada es algo muy fuerte (al igual que no casarse antes de los 30), lo mismo pasa en la situación de ellos: cada tanto se menciona en Gintama lo mal visto que es el que Kagura viva con Gin, esto se debe a que a los japoneses les importa muchísimo el cómo los vecinos ven a su familia, su vida, en pocas palabras: como son vistos por los demás.
> 
> Una mierda…
> 
> De ahí a que el fic tuviera cierto tinte de "compromiso"; de todos modos Gin lo hace porque es un amor de persona y porque la quiere de verdad. Kagura es la única chica que realmente conoce todas sus caras. ¡Eh, vive con él! Si se casan no va a haber mucha diferencia a cómo conviven.
> 
> Aunque esta pareja me guste más desde un punto de vista fraternal siempre sentí que, dejando de lado ese cariño de hermanos, harían una pareja muy complementaria. OT3 con Shinpachi.
> 
> En fin, me escribí la vida en las notas XD Más tarde traigo el epílogo y el omake. Ahí ya sabrán quién es el padre :P
> 
> El nombre del bebé tiene su significado: Yûki significa coraje, alma o valiente, Seii es estrella. Yû, dependiendo del kanji, puede significar protección. En fin, busquen en internet :P


End file.
